Burning Heart
by Pitchoune69
Summary: Aëlya mène une existence des plus ordinaires, dans son petit village breton. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement tragique, qui la marquera à vie, mette d'étranges chevaliers sur sa route…
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 1**

_Voici ma première fanfiction sur le film « Le Roi Arthur » d'Antoine Fuqua. Vous l'aurez deviné, rien n'est à moi à part mes nouveaux personnages.  
La fic commence quelques semaines avant le film donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne retrouvez pas immédiatement les scènes que nous connaissons tous. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ma petite histoire en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire !  
PS : pour les experts que cela dérangerait, je sais que l'oiseau de Tristan est en réalité une buse de Harris, mais je préfère dire que c'est un faucon, je trouve ça plus classe _XD _Désolée pour ceux qui se sentiraient outrés._

Aëlya :

Allongée dans l'herbe verdoyante, les yeux fermés, je savourais la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau en écoutant la légère brise estivale agiter les feuilles des arbres. C'était un jour comme je les aimais et je comptais bien en profiter, sachant que l'été toucherait bientôt à sa fin pour laisser place au rude hiver caractéristique de notre région.

Je savais que j'aurais dû être au village, en train de travailler avec les autres pour nous préparer au froid, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer une des plus belles journées de l'année. J'avais donc décidé de rester un moment dans la petite clairière qui m'avait vue grandir et avait fait de moi la jeune femme que j'étais aujourd'hui. C'était dans la forêt qui bordait notre village que j'avais passé le plus de temps durant mon enfance, jouant avec mes amis, cueillant des plantes avec ma mère et ma grand-mère, observant mon père couper du bois…Cette clairière, notamment, était mon chez-moi.

J'ouvris les yeux en percevant le chant d'un oiseau et souris en voyant un rouge-gorge s'approcher de moi. J'adorais les oiseaux, ils me fascinaient. Je les trouvais magnifiques et, depuis toute petite, je rêvais de pouvoir voler. De m'évader. Pas forcément très loin, juste pour découvrir autre chose, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. J'aimais mon village, mais j'y étouffais. Je savais que je n'y apprendrais jamais rien de nouveau et que je verrais éternellement les mêmes visages, jour après jour.

Le rouge-gorge sembla soudain apeuré et s'envola immédiatement en battant des ailes le plus rapidement possible. Je me redressai pour chercher ce qui avait pu l'inquiéter ainsi mais ne vis rien d'autre que les arbres, plusieurs fois centenaires pour certains, et leurs branches paisiblement portées par la brise agréable. Je me relevai, décidant que c'était le signal me disant de rentrer, lorsque des cris provenant du village me parvinrent. Je me retournai vivement et aperçus un halo orangé flotter au-dessus des arbres. Les cris terrifiés redoublèrent et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie. Le village brûlait. Notre village, mon village. Je soulevai légèrement ma robe pour ne pas m'entraver dedans et me mis à courir, aussi vite que mes pieds nus me le permettaient, en direction du feu qui se propageait avec une rapidité affolante.

Je m'arrêtai net en arrivant à la lisière de la forêt. Il y avait des hommes partout. Vu leurs tenues, je compris qu'ils étaient étrangers mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion car l'horreur me frappa de plein fouet. C'étaient eux qui avaient mis le feu au village dont tous les bâtiments étaient en train de se consumer. Tous, sauf la vieille grange que nous avions laissée à l'abandon, étant devenue inutilisable. Je me pétrifiai de terreur en réalisant d'où venaient les hurlements de plus en plus alarmés qui fendaient l'air. Les villageois étaient enfermés dans la grange, à présent cernée par les étrangers, que l'un d'eux, muni d'une torche, s'apprêtait à enflammer. Les larmes inondèrent mon visage et je voulus me remettre à courir, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je me sentis tirée en arrière et me retrouvai plaquée contre un torse, bloquée dans l'étau d'acier que formait le bras de mon assaillant, alors que son autre main m'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux en m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

_ **On dirait qu'on en a oublié une**, dit un autre homme en entrant dans mon champ de vision.

Il était sale et monstrueusement laid, et son sourire sadique n'arrangeait rien. Je sentis les cordes vocales de celui qui me tenait vibrer contre ma nuque lorsqu'il émit un grognement plus animal qu'humain.

_ **On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de l'emmener avant que Cynric ne nous tue pour en avoir laissé une en vie**, décréta-t-il en m'entraînant avec lui.

Je n'essayai même pas de me débattre, je savais que c'était inutile. Et, de toute façon, j'étais complètement tétanisée. Une fois arrivés devant la grange, l'homme qui me tenait se racla la gorge pour signaler notre présence et tous se retournèrent vers nous. Celui qui devait être Cynric s'avança un peu et m'examina de la tête aux pieds. Je fis de même. Il était grand et massif, blond – d'après sa barbe tressée, puisqu'il était presque chauve – et son visage totalement inexpressif le rendait terrifiant. Seules haine et colère perçaient à travers ses yeux glacés.

_ **On l'a trouvée vers la forêt**, l'informa le monstre.

_ **J'ignorais qu'il y avait de si jolies créatures, par ici**, dit Cynric après m'avoir observée un moment, en silence. **Ces Bretons ne sont peut-être pas complètement indignes d'intérêt, après tout**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, il hocha la tête en direction de l'homme qui tenait la torche. Celui-ci la posa sur le sol, contre la grange dont le vieux bois ne tarda pas à s'embraser. Les cris horrifiés des villageois retentirent alors que la fumée commençait déjà à s'élever dans le ciel. Je me débattis et hurlai en entendant les enfants pleurer, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tandis que mes propres larmes redoublèrent. Tous les miens allaient brûler vifs sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Je tentai de m'échapper en frappant, griffant, mordant l'homme qui me retenait…en vain. Je vis Cynric s'avancer vers moi avant qu'il ne saisisse ma mâchoire d'une main de fer.

_ **Lâche-la**, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui me tenait toujours.

Ce dernier obéit immédiatement et recula, rejoignant le rang que formaient ses compagnons. Je voulus m'extirper de la prise de Cynric, mais sa main se resserra sur mon menton et il encercla ma taille d'un bras pour m'attirer contre lui.

_ **Je viens de t'épargner une mort atroce, la moindre des choses serait de me remercier**, déclara-t-il en posant un regard lubrique sur ma poitrine alors que ses hommes se mirent à rire.

Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je lui assénai une gifle magistrale qui claqua dans l'air avant de me débattre à nouveau, en le griffant, pour qu'il me lâche.

_ **Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la sauvageonne !** s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. **Je vais t'apprendre à respecter un homme.**

Il me plaqua alors au sol et se coucha sur moi en me tenant les poignets afin de m'immobiliser. « Non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! » paniquai-je intérieurement en fermant les yeux alors que des souvenirs que j'espérais avoir oubliés défilaient dans ma tête. Puis je me remis à pleurer quand je réalisai que les cris provenant de la grange avaient cessé, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir le vieux bâtiment en train de s'effondrer sur mes amis, ma famille, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je laissai les larmes couler librement sur mes joues en sentant les mains et les lèvres de Cynric parcourir mon corps, me contentant de fixer la grange qui continuait de se consumer. Je n'étais plus qu'impuissance et désespoir.

Alors que je songeais à laisser ces hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, même me tuer, s'ils le souhaitaient, le tambourinement de chevaux au galop retentit. Cynric se releva rapidement et, après m'avoir jeté un regard agacé, il disparut dans la forêt avec ses hommes. Je me redressai à mon tour et vis les corps inanimés de certains de ces sauvages gire sur le sol. Je levai les yeux et aperçus sept hommes sur leurs chevaux, abaissant leurs armes ensanglantées une fois certains que les ennemis étaient morts. Mais je n'y prêtai déjà plus attention : je venais de réaliser que j'étais libre. Je me levai soudainement, manquant de tomber en me prenant les pieds dans ma robe, et courus en direction de la grange.

Bors :

Je sautai de mon cheval et rattrapai la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bâtiment en flammes.

_**Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu voies ça, gamine**, lui dis-je en la retenant fermement.

Elle se mit à se débattre en hurlant, mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Il était hors de question qu'elle voie les corps carbonisés de tous les siens, brûlés vifs.

_ **C'est trop tard, tu ne peux plus rien pour eux**, chuchotai-je doucement à son oreille.

Elle continua à se battre un moment avant d'abandonner et de s'effondrer contre moi, en larmes. Je l'encerclai de mes bras en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, échangeant un regard triste avec mes compagnons.

Nous rentrions d'une mission, heureux d'être tous vivants, lorsque le faucon de Tristan, qui volait juste au-dessus de nous, avait poussé un cri strident. Nous avions alors cherché des yeux la cause de son alerte, jusqu'à apercevoir la fumée, à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Réalisant qu'un village brûlait, nous avions galopé le plus vite possible, puis nous avions perçu des cris. Des hurlements de peur et de douleur. En arrivant sur place, nous avions tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Nous avions eu le temps de tuer quelques Saxons avant que le reste ne s'enfuie mais, à l'odeur de chair carbonisée qui planait dans l'air, nous savions que c'était trop tard pour les villageois enfermés dans la grange. D'ailleurs, on ne les entendait plus crier. Nous étions arrivés juste à temps pour voir le bâtiment devenir cendres, comme la totalité du village, emportant ses habitants avec lui. Nous n'avions pu sauver que cette fille, mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose, alors que toute sa vie venait de partir littéralement en fumée ?

Sans un mot, je la soulevai dans mes bras et la hissai sur mon cheval avant de m'installer derrière elle. Je jetai un œil à Arthur qui hocha la tête : nous ne pouvions la laisser seule. Pas dans cette situation, pas ici. D'un commun accord, nous reprîmes la route pour le Mur d'Hadrien, moins gais que quelques minutes auparavant.

Arthur :

Nous arrivâmes au Mur environ trois heures après l'accident. La jeune femme avait cessé de pleurer, mais était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Nous ne lui avions rien demandé, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. Elle venait de tout perdre : sa famille, ses amis, son chez-elle. Et elle avait failli se faire violer. Ca faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

_ **Emmène-la dans une chambre**, dis-je à Bors en arrêtant mon cheval.

Il descendit du sien et reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'aile réservée à mes chevaliers. Jols s'occupa des chevaux et nous suivîmes Bors à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_ **Ma petite fleur, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi**, lança-t-il à Vanora qui l'attendait avec leurs enfants.

Elle hocha la tête et leur ordonna de rentrer à la maison avant de nous suivre en jetant un regard inquiet à notre rescapée.

_ **D'où vient-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda-t-elle alors que Bors déposait la jeune femme sur le lit d'une des chambres restée inoccupée depuis la mort de son propriétaire. **Pauvre enfant !** s'exclama la rousse après que je lui aie brièvement expliqué la situation.

Bors sortit de la chambre et vint nous rejoindre dans le couloir, l'air maussade.

_ **Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc**, déclara-t-il. **Prends soin d'elle, ma petite fleur, je** **m'occupe des enfants**, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser Vanora et de s'éclipser.

_ **Que faut-il que je fasse, exactement ? **nous interrogea-t-elle.

_ **Je pense qu'un bain et de nouveaux vêtements ne lui feraient pas de mal**, annonçai-je en regardant la jeune femme complètement éteinte, assise sur le lit, immobile.

_ **Lancelot était prêt à l'aider à se laver mais, vu les circonstances, nous nous sommes dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée**,commença Gauvain.** Et, comme tu es une femme…**

_ **Ca va, j'ai compris**, le coupa Vanora en souriant. **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais j'ai besoin d'Edna. **

Sur ce, elle disparut dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tandis que les chevaliers allèrent se laver et se changer, je me mis en quête d'Edna qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Le soir, elle aidait Vanora à la taverne mais, le reste du temps, elle travaillait pour moi en s'occupant de mes quartiers, ainsi que ceux des chevaliers. Elle était donc forcément dans le coin.

Vanora :

Je m'approchai doucement de la jeune fille et m'assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Comme elle ne réagit pas, je décidai de prendre le temps de l'étudier un peu, en attendant Edna. Malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés, la terre et la poussière qui la recouvraient et son expression vide, elle était très belle. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, elle devait rayonner. Ses joues portaient encore les traces de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser et, dans ses magnifiques yeux gris-vert, perçaient le chagrin et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Des petits coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées et je me relevai pour aller ouvrir.

_ **Merci, Arthur**, dis-je alors qu'Edna entrait dans la pièce.

Il hocha la tête, jeta un œil à la jeune fille assise sur le lit, puis disparut en direction de ses quartiers. Je me tournai vers Edna qui fixait la rescapée de l'incendie comme si elle pensait qu'elle allait apprendre tous ses secrets rien qu'en la regardant.

_ **Il faudrait des draps propres pour faire le lit et de nouveaux vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se changer**, déclarai-je à son attention.

Edna hocha la tête et s'apprêta à aller chercher tout ça quand je m'exclamai soudain :

_ **Oh, et une brosse à cheveux aussi. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.**

La brune me sourit et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_ **Je vais te préparer un bain**, annonçai-je à la jeune fille qui continuait de fixer un point dans le vide.

Réalisant que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau sans un mot de plus.

Edna revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout ce que je lui avais demandé et commença à préparer la chambre. J'entraînai la jeune inconnue dans la salle d'eau pour qu'elle prenne son bain. Je fermai la porte et elle commença à se déshabiller mais s'arrêta en me regardant d'un air hésitant. Je compris qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec le fait de se retrouver nue devant moi et déclarai :

_ **Je vais attendre dans la chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à enfiler ça**, ajoutai-je en posant une chemise de nuit blanche sur la chaise.

Elle acquiesça mollement et je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre Edna.

_ **Elle n'est pas très bavarde**, s'exclama cette dernière en me voyant revenir.

Je décidai alors de lui expliquer vaguement la situation, afin d'éviter qu'elle fasse des remarques inappropriées devant la jeune femme. Une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard, puis elle afficha un air compatissant.

_ **Que va-t-elle devenir ?**

_ **Elle restera ici le temps qu'il faudra**, affirmai-je. **Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de place. Et puis…elle apporte un brin de nouveauté. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il ne se passe plus rien ici.**

_ **A part la mort, tu veux dire ? Je crois que, à ce niveau-là, elle a eu sa dose.**

_ **Ne dis pas ça !** m'écriai-je, horrifiée.** Ça va faire presque deux ans qu'aucun chevalier n'est décédé et ça n'arrivera plus. Leur service s'achève dans quelques mois et, s'ils ont survécu pendant toutes ces années, ils tiendront bien encore jusque-là. Ce sont les meilleurs. Et ne nous porte pas malheur, s'il te plait.**

_ **Désolée, **s'excusa Edna. **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Bien sûr qu'ils vont vivre**,me rassura-t-elle. **Bors vous emmènera, les enfants et toi, en Sarmatie**, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la jeune inconnue pour réapparaître, enfin propre. Elle devait quand même se sentir un peu mieux. Et, maintenant que je voyais clairement son visage, l'idée que je m'étais faite précédemment se confirmait : elle était très jolie. Edna en profita pour s'éclipser, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer.

_ **Assieds-toi**, dis-je doucement en désignant la chaise qui faisait face à la coiffeuse.

La jeune fille obéit et je saisis la brosse qu'Alma avait apportée pour m'attaquer à sa longue chevelure bouclée, encore mouillée. Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser avec tous ces nœuds !

_ **Quel est ton nom ?** demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

_ **Aëlya**, répondit la jeune femme après un silence, d'une petite voix en continuant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir d'un air absent.

Enfin, ne réponse ! J'avais presque envie de sautiller de joie. Elle parlait, c'était bon à savoir. Me disant qu'elle était bien partie, je décidai de continuer sur ma lancée :

_ **Quel âge as-tu ?**

_ **Dix-huit printemps**, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais cela me suffisait amplement. J'étais tellement ravie qu'elle parle ! Et c'était, en effet, à peu près l'âge que je lui aurais donné. J'arrêtai l'interrogatoire ici, d'abord parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, ensuite parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque en se sentant assaillie de questions. Nous restâmes donc en silence pendant tout le temps où je la coiffai. Pile au moment où je finissais de démêler le dernier nœud, on toqua à la porte. Je posai la brosse et allai ouvrir, découvrant Dagonet qui m'informa que tout le monde m'attendait à la taverne pour dîner. Une idée me frappa soudain l'esprit : la jeune femme n'avait rien réclamé, mais peut-être avait-elle faim ? Comment avais-je pus ne pas y penser plus tôt !

_ **Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?** lui demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me répondit par un signe de tête négatif avant de replonger son regard triste dans celui de son reflet.

_ **Tu es sûre ? Il faut que tu te nourrisses**, insistai-je.

Hélas, je compris que sa période réceptive était passée quand elle ne réagit pas. Je n'obtiendrais plus rien d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle semblait éreintée et je me dis que cette pénible journée avait dû l'épuiser. Elle avait certainement besoin de dormir. Il fallait la laisser tranquille, à présent. Je suivis donc Dagonet jusqu'à la taverne où je m'installai à côté de Bors. Edna m'apporta une assiette et nous nous mîmes à manger tranquillement. Nous dînions toujours ainsi le soir, avant l'ouverture de la taverne aux clients. Ensuite, soit les chevaliers partaient vaquer à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté, soit ils restaient pour passer la soirée à boire et s'amuser.

_ **Comment va-t-elle ?** me demanda Arthur, sachant pertinemment que je comprendrais de qui il parlait.

_ **Elle refuse de manger, mais sinon je crois qu'elle tient le coup. Ça pourrait être pire. Je pense qu'elle a surtout besoin de se reposer.**

Le commandant hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

_ **A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?**

_ **Presque rien, mais elle parle. C'est déjà un bon point. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Aëlya et qu'elle a dix-huit ans**, répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

Dagonet :

Nous avions passé un moment à table à parler, de la jeune fille, de la mission que nous venions d'accomplir, de notre libération à venir…Puis, nous étions restés un peu pour nous amuser, mais l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Bors avait fini par rentrer chez lui et nous avions décidé de regagner nos quartiers au même moment. Nous étions dans le couloir, prêts à rentrer dans nos chambres respectives, quand des cris nous parvinrent de celle désormais occupée par Aëlya. Nous échangeâmes tous un regard avant de nous diriger vers la chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte et nous découvrîmes la jeune fille agitée dans son lit, en plein cauchemar. Nul doute qu'elle était en train de revivre l'incendie dans ses rêves.

_ **Il faudrait la réveiller, non ?** suggéra Galahad d'un air peu assuré.

Je m'approchai alors d'elle et m'assis sur le lit, puis secouai légèrement son épaule. Elle sursauta et se redressa vivement en reculant, comme si elle désirait fuir un assaillant. Elle examina rapidement son environnement et se calma un peu en se rappelant où elle était. Elle jeta un œil à mes compagnons, puis s'effondra contre mon torse, en pleurs. Je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras, incertain. Les autres finirent par s'en aller progressivement et j'entendis Lancelot murmurer :

_ **Si c'est comme ça toutes les nuits, on n'arrivera jamais à dormir !**

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère vous retrouver au deuxième _:-D  
_N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir et est utile pour savoir ce que vous pensez et, ainsi, m'améliorer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 2**

_Salut la compagnie ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca m'encourage vraiment. Ensuite, par rapport aux critiques qui ont été faites, je sais que j'ai tendance à aller un peu vite. C'est un défaut que je peine à corriger car je suis toujours trop pressée d'arriver à la suite de l'histoire _XD_ Je crains de ne pas avoir amélioré ce point dans ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !  
PS : n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…_

Tristan :

_ **Je commence à m'inquiéter, Arthur. Je pensais que ça irait, mais ça fait une semaine qu'elle est là et rien n'a changé. Elle ne parle pas, ne sort pas, ne mange pas, dort peu…**

_ **Nous non plus, on ne dort pas beaucoup, depuis qu'elle est là ! **fit remarquer Lancelot en coupant Vanora qui reprit d'un air accablé :

_ **Je crois qu'elle est en train de se laisser mourir, Arthur.**

J'en avais assez. Ça faisait des jours que l'unique sujet de conversation était la santé de cette fille qu'on ne connaissait même pas. Tous nos repas consistaient à parler d'elle et de comment l'aider alors qu'on ne lui devait rien. Elle ne nous avait pas remerciés de lui avoir sauvé la vie et peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû le faire. Du moins, c'était ce que je commençais à penser. Si elle voulait mourir, soit. Ça la regardait et nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était que mon avis.

Vanora et Bors ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire du mouron pour elle, c'était dans leur nature de parents. Arthur tenait absolument à la sortir de cette situation, croyant encore qu'il pouvait sauver toutes les âmes en peine du monde. Gauvain et Galahad essayaient par tous les moyens de lui parler, de la faire rire, ou au moins réagir. Lancelot, lui, avait bien essayé de jouer de ses charmes mais, comprenant qu'elle ne serait en aucun cas une conquête de plus, il s'en était rapidement désintéressé. A présent, il s'en souciait comme de sa première tunique et ne voyait en elle que les désagréments qu'elle lui causait. Et Dagonet, occupant la chambre voisine, se levait toutes les nuits pour la réveiller et la consoler lorsqu'elle hurlait en rêvant de l'incendie.

Quant à moi, heureusement que j'avais l'excuse de mes patrouilles d'éclaireur pour sortir un peu de cette ambiance pesante. J'en profitais pour rester hors de l'enceinte du Mur plus longtemps que nécessaire, cela me permettait de changer d'air. Je me promenais tranquillement dans les paysages que je connaissais par cœur, laissant ainsi mon cheval se dégourdir les pattes et Yago, mon faucon, voler où bon lui semblait. Je respirais l'air frais de ce pays qui n'était pas le mien, mais que j'avais tout de même appris à aimer au fil des années. J'appréciais ces étendues verdoyantes à perte de vue, cette nature sauvage et paisible à la fois. Je comprenais que les Bretons et les Pictes se battent pour garder leur terre. Mais je savais aussi que, tout ce que Rome voulait, Rome l'obtenait. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ **Pourquoi pas, après tout. Tristan, à toi de jouer.**

La voix d'Arthur me sortit de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que j'avais loupé une partie de la discussion.

_ **Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! **s'exclama Vanora d'un air inquiet. **Elle a besoin de douceur et je ne crois pas que Tristan soit le plus…**

De la douceur ? Et qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tant soit peu de douceur ? A part rester assise toute la sainte journée à se regarder dans un miroir ? Cela dit, c'était remarquable. Je n'en aurais jamais été capable – ni de ne pas bouger, ni de supporter mon reflet.

_ **Il est le seul à ne pas encore avoir essayé de lui parler**, la coupa le commandant. **Qui sait, peut-être qu'il la fera réagir. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ce genre de choses, Tristan, mais tu es notre dernier espoir**, m'annonça-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

J'émis un grognement peu avenant pour manifester mon mécontentement, mais je finis par me lever en hochant la tête, résigné. S'il fallait la réveiller, j'allais le faire. En douceur ou pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tournai les talons en direction de notre bâtiment.

_ **Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle**, entendis-je Arthur murmurer avant de disparaître.

Aëlya :

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais ne levai pas les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je m'en fichais. Je ne m'étonnai même pas que l'intrus soit entré sans frapper. Mon visiteur resta silencieux un moment, sans doute prit-il le temps de m'observer, mais lorsqu'il parla son ton sec me fit sursauter.

_ **Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!**

C'était la première fois que l'on s'adressait à moi de la sorte depuis que j'étais ici et la voix ne m'était pas familière. Je me tournai alors lentement pour apercevoir Tristan, adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Il avait déjà assisté à quelques-unes des visites de ses compagnons, mais n'avait jamais prononcé un mot. Son timbre était grave et chaud, malgré le ton cassant qu'il avait employé. De quoi m'accusait-il, au juste ?

_ **Ca fait des jours que vous êtes assise là à vous laisser entretenir par des gens qui commencent à s'arracher les cheveux devant votre manque de réaction. Vous pourriez au moins daigner leur prêter attention ! Les remercier de vous avoir sauvée et de s'occuper de vous gratuitement ne serait pas impoli non plus.**

_ **Je n'ai rien demandé à personne**, répliquai-je mollement, la voix rendue rauque par le manque d'utilisation.

_ **Non, mais il y en a qui se donnent du mal pour vous et ça leur ferait plaisir que vous réagissiez ! Alors, si vous préférez mourir, dites-le tout de suite et je vous tue sur le champ**, dit-il en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention jusque-là, mais cet homme était terrifiant, surtout avec la colère qui étincelait dans son regard. Non, je ne voulais pas mourir. C'était juste que je ne voyais pas comment continuer à vivre sans tous ceux que j'aimais. Je voulus me lever pour m'éloigner, par précaution, mais, dans la précipitation, je renversai ma chaise et m'étalai lamentablement un peu plus loin. Je n'avais pas pensé que mes jambes ne me porteraient plus très bien, après plusieurs jours sans rien avaler.

_ **Vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous laisse entre les mains des Saxons ? Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec vous**, reprit Tristan en ne bougeant pas d'un poil pour m'aider à me relever. **Vous vous permettez d'ignorer les gens qui vous entourent parce que vous êtes triste ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! Nous, on ne nous a pas laissé l'occasion de faire le deuil de tous nos compagnons disparus. On nous a juste renvoyés en mission. On a autorisé ceux qui restaient à mourir, eux aussi ! Alors cessez de pleurnicher et vivez, puisque vous le pouvez ! Vous croyez que c'est en restant ici à rien faire que vous honorez la mémoire des vôtres ? En gaspillant ce droit d'exister qui leur a été enlevé ? Réveillez-vous et profitez de cette vie qui vous est offerte. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le au moins pour eux**, acheva-t-il d'un ton dur.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais tentai de les retenir. Je savais que, si je pleurais, cela l'énerverait encore plus. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à me faire agresser de la sorte et mes pauvres nerfs ne s'étaient pas encore remis de l'incendie. Tous les autres s'étaient montrés d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur infinies, or lui s'adressait à moi comme s'il disputait une enfant trop gâtée. De plus, ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête et je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. S'il y en avait qui comprenaient ce que c'était de perdre des êtres chers, c'étaient bien ces chevaliers. Vanora et Edna me parlaient d'eux quand elles s'occupaient de moi donc j'étais au courant de leur situation. De leur « engagement ». Tristan disait vrai : je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre et m'apitoyer sur mon sort n'avancerait à rien. J'allais vivre. Pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

_ **Maintenant**, reprit le chevalier en constatant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, **je viens de parler plus en quelques minutes que je ne l'ai fait en toute une vie. Alors, si cela ne suffit pas à vous convaincre, je n'ai plus qu'à dire à Arthur et Vanora qu'ils peuvent vous laissez mourir dans votre coin.**

Je ravalai mes larmes et respirai un bon coup avant de me relever en douceur. Tout d'abord, je devais me laver et me changer. Et, pour cela, il fallait que Tristan s'en aille. Il avait réussi son intervention, il pouvait quitter les lieux. Il dut le comprendre car il murmura :

_ **Je vais vous attendre dans le couloir. Je vous emmènerai à la cuisine pour que vous mangiez quelque chose. Vous en avez besoin.**

Puis il tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Tristan :

La jeune femme réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, lavée et vêtue d'une robe verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Je devais admettre que son regard, les rares fois où il se posait sur vous, était assez perturbant. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable au fond de ses prunelles gris-vert. J'aurais pu rester des heures à les contempler pour essayer de les déchiffrer. C'était mon domaine, ça, de savoir lire les gens. Et pourtant…

Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux bouclés détachés. Elle s'était sûrement dépêchée pour ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Je la guidai jusqu'à la cuisine en lui faisant rapidement visiter le bâtiment. Si elle devait vivre ici un moment, autant qu'elle prenne ses repères. Je restais près d'elle durant tout le trajet, au cas où il faille la rattraper si ses jambes la lâchaient à nouveau. Elle était plutôt faible à force de ne pas bouger et, surtout, de ne rien manger.

_ **Prenez ce que vous voulez**, lui dis-je en désignant l'étalage de nourriture.

Elle hésita un instant devant le tas de victuailles, puis saisit un morceau de pain et alla s'assoir à la table tandis que je m'adossai à l'encadrement de la porte. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse et l'observai silencieusement, comme à mon habitude. Elle commença à manger doucement, puis augmenta petit à petit la taille de ses bouchées, semblant se rendre compte qu'elle était affamée.

Au bout d'un moment, je me surpris à étudier ses cheveux, assez particuliers eux aussi. Ils étaient châtain clair, toutefois l'on pouvait apercevoir, selon la lumière, des reflets d'un blond doré à certains endroits et d'un roux flamboyant à d'autres. Ses boucles bien dessinées descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins en ondulations parfaites. Jamais une chevelure n'avait retenu à ce point mon attention. Je devais vraiment être désœuvré…

Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, je l'emmenai à l'extérieur. Il était temps pour elle de respirer un peu d'air frais, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et, puisque j'avais commencé à lui faire visiter le bâtiment, pourquoi ne pas continuer en lui faisant découvrir l'enceinte du Mur dans son ensemble ? Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. C'était triste à dire mais, quand nous n'étions pas en mission, je m'ennuyais. Et je crois que je n'étais pas le seul. A part Bors qui était occupé avec sa famille et Lancelot qui passait son temps à courir les jupons, nous n'avions rien ici. Nous nous étions tous contentés de survivre en attendant d'être libérés et de pouvoir retourner en Sarmatie. Alors, même si nous ne savions pas trop ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, il était indéniable qu'Aëlya apportait un peu de nouveauté et de distraction dans notre routine morose.

Aëlya :

Le chevalier me guida hors du bâtiment et j'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant la population s'activer, chaque habitant ayant sa propre fonction pour participer à la vie du fort. Cette vision me rappelait l'organisation de mon village où nous étions si peu nombreux que nous avions tous, sans exception, un rôle à tenir. Je n'avais pas assuré le mien le jour de l'incendie…

Tristan m'emmena dans l'allée principale qui débouchait sur la place du marché, puis il me guida à travers un dédale de petites ruelles où je me promis de ne jamais m'aventurer seule si je ne voulais pas me perdre. Absorbée dans ma contemplation de ce lieu si simple et pourtant si particulier, je sursautai violemment à l'entente d'un cri perçant et en cherchai la source. Un rapace était perché sur le toit d'une habitation et je vis avec surprise mon accompagnateur tendre le bras à son intention. L'oiseau vint s'y poser délicatement et je compris alors pourquoi Tristan portait en permanence une manchette en cuir. J'aurais pu y penser plus tôt. Même si cela restait assez rare car il n'était pas facile d'apprivoiser un tel animal, il n'était pas improbable qu'un éclaireur possède un faucon. Il lui fallait donc une protection contre les serres aiguisées du rapace.

J'étais en admiration totale devant cet être majestueux. Il incarnait la noblesse même et j'avais presque envie de m'incliner devant lui. Je souris en voyant son propriétaire le caresser tendrement. Non seulement c'était amusant de voir ce chevalier sanguinaire faire preuve d'autant de douceur, mais en plus j'aurais tellement aimé être à sa place – de Tristan, pas du faucon ! Je trouvais son oiseau magnifique et réalisais parfaitement la chance inouïe que j'avais d'en voir un d'aussi près.

Tristan :

J'observai la jeune femme du coin de l'œil et remarquai, non sans surprise, qu'elle était fascinée. La plupart des gens craignaient les rapaces et s'éloignaient quand ils me voyaient arriver avec Yago. Je devais avouer que j'aimais assez cela. Sa présence m'évitait d'avoir à faire fuir les gens moi-même pour conserver l'espace vital dont j'avais besoin.

_ **Comment avez-vous réussi à l'apprivoiser ?** demanda la voix timide de la jeune femme.

_ **Je l'ai trouvé il y a de cela plusieurs années, avec une aile cassée. Je l'ai soigné et, depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais quitté. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment dressé, il est libre.**

_ **Il faut croire que vous traitez mieux les animaux que vos semblables, pour qu'il soit resté sans y être forcé**, dit Aëlya avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'écarquillai les yeux à sa déclaration. Comment cette femme, qui ne me connaissait absolument pas, se permettait-elle de me juger ?! Mais j'étais trop hébété par son sourire pour m'occuper de cet affront. Elle souriait. Pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avions rencontrée. En toute objectivité, son sourire était sublime et c'était beaucoup plus agréable de la voir comme ça. Bien que je lui aurais volontiers ôté ce rictus moqueur qui m'était destiné.

Une fois que je lui eus montré presque la totalité de l'enceinte du Mur, je l'entraînai vers la taverne, seul lieu qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. La nuit étant tombée, je savais que j'y trouverais mes compagnons. Nous avions pour coutume de dîner ici avant l'ouverture au public. Aëlya observa un moment l'endroit, jeta un regard aux chevaliers, puis rejoignit Vanora qui finissait de nettoyer avant l'arrivée de la foule qui peuplerait bientôt les lieux. J'en profitai pour aller m'assoir avec mes frères d'armes qui, en effet, étaient déjà attablés et me saluèrent gaiement. Edna déposa une assiette pleine sous mon nez et, après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête pour la remercier, j'entamai mon repas. A peine avait-elle regagné la compagnie des deux autres femmes que la voix d'Arthur me parvint :

_ **Je suis content que ton intervention ait porté ses fruits. Je ne pensais pas voir Aëlya dehors aussi rapidement. J'ignore comment tu t'y es pris pour la faire sortir et je préfère ne pas le savoir, mais merci, Tristan**.

Pour toute réponse, j'avalai une nouvelle bouchée puis, après un moment de silence, je déclarai :

_ **Je lui ai fait visiter le fort. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui servir**.

_ **Et tu as eu raison**, répondit le commandant. **Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle va devenir, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle reste au Mur. Prendre des repères ne peut être qu'une bonne chose**, affirma-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton hésitant : **comment t'a-t-elle paru ?**

_ **Je pense que ça va aller, maintenant**, dis-je en comprenant ce qu'il me demandait. **Elle a souri**, ajoutai-je ensuite.

_ **Pardon ?** lâcha Galahad en me fixant avec le même air éberlué que les autres.

_ **Je crois qu'elle se moquait de moi, en réalité**, expliquai-je.

_ **Continue comme ça, Tristan, et bientôt tu ramèneras les morts à la vie !** s'exclama Lancelot en ricanant, provoquant l'hilarité de nos compagnons.

Aëlya :

A l'entente d'éclats de rires, Vanora, Edna et moi nous tournâmes vers les chevaliers pour voir ce qui se passait. Tous s'esclaffaient en regardant leur éclaireur qui, lui, arborait un visage incroyablement inexpressif. J'écarquillai les yeux à cette vision. Comment cet homme morose pouvait-il être à l'origine de leur fou rire ? Aussi peu que je connaissais Tristan, je ne l'imaginais pas du genre à plaisanter. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Vanora qui me tendit une assiette pleine.

_ **Tiens. Assied-toi**, m'ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise.

_ **Je n'ai pas faim**, contrai-je.

_ **Tu es trop osseuse, il faut que tu manges**, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la négociation.

_ **Je…**

_ **Mange**, me coupa-t-elle en me poussant sur la chaise.

_ **Toutes les femmes ne sont pas forcées d'être aussi bourrues que toi, Vanora**, s'éleva la voix du chevalier Lancelot.

Je me tournai vers lui, ahurie par son audace, et vis qu'un sourire en coin ornait son visage. Toutefois, la rousse ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa remarque et ne fit même pas un geste pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu.

_ **Répète un peu ça !** s'écria soudain Bors.

_ **Quoi ? Tu sais bien que Vanora n'est pas la plus délicate des femmes**, rétorqua Lancelot, nullement gêné par le fait que tout le monde – l'intéressée comprise – pouvait l'entendre. **Cela dit, après tous les bâtards que tu lui as fait, ça se comprend**.

Mon expression devait valoir le détour alors que je regardais, complètement ébahie, le brun qui semblait ne jamais avoir entendu le mot « tact ». Cependant, aucune des personnes présentes ne paraissait outrée par ses propos. Au contraire, la plupart des chevaliers – ainsi qu'Edna – souriaient. Je compris alors que ce genre de situation devait être habituel.

_ **Si tu ne la trouves pas à ton goût, pourquoi est-ce que je te surprends à la tripoter dès que tu crois que j'ai le dos tourné ?!** s'exclama Bors sans pour autant paraître vraiment énervé.

_ **Tu sais bien comment est Lancelot, Bors, il saute sur tout ce qui a une paire de seins depuis aussi longtemps que nous le connaissons !** lança Gauvain en riant, et les autres suivirent.

Etais-je réellement la seule à ne pas trouver cela drôle ? Déglutissant difficilement, je me promis de me méfier du chevalier aux boucles brunes. Un pervers de plus n'était vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie…


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 3**

_Salut tout le monde ! _XD_ Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les follows et favoris. C'est ça qui m'a donné envie de poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

Aëlya :

Une semaine avait passé depuis ma « résurrection », comme l'appelaient Gauvain et Galahad. J'avais fait plus ample connaissance avec les chevaliers, ainsi qu'Edna, Vanora et ses enfants.

N'ayant nulle part où aller, j'étais restée auprès d'eux, logeant toujours dans les quartiers des chevaliers. En guise de remerciement pour m'avoir sauvée et pour encore me loger et me nourrir gratuitement, je travaillais pour eux au même titre qu'Edna. Je m'occupais de leurs chambres, de leurs vêtements, je leur préparais à manger de temps en temps et il avait été convenu que je leur prodiguerais des soins lorsqu'ils rentreraient de mission, s'ils en avaient besoin.

En parlant de ça, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu les Sarmates car ils étaient partis en mission trois jours plus tôt et nous attendions impatiemment leur retour, qui ne saurait tarder. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, Vanora était inquiète et ses enfants ne cessaient de lui demander quand leur père reviendrait.

Alors qu'Edna et moi parcourions le marché en discutant, les cris des gardes retentirent, annonçant le retour des chevaliers. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'entrée du Mur, bientôt rejointes par Vanora, suivie de sa marmaille. Les chevaux surgirent les uns après les autres et nous laissâmes échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient tous là. Pas un chevalier ne manquait à l'appel et aucun n'avait l'air particulièrement blessé.

Bors descendit rapidement de sa monture et la confia à Jols avant de retrouver Vanora à laquelle il offrit un baiser passionné qui fit grimacer leurs enfants et, moi-même, je détournai la tête, quelque peu gênée. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur Tristan qui descendait de son cheval avec son faucon sagement posé sur son bras. Sentant mon regard, l'éclaireur tourna la tête dans ma direction puis, sans un mot ni un geste, il suivit Jols vers l'écurie, entraînant sa monture avec lui.

_ **Viens**, me dit Edna en m'attirant avec elle dans les quartiers des chevaliers.

Elle entreprit d'aller leur chercher des vêtements propres tandis que je leur préparais chacun un bain. Ensuite, je me rendis dans la pièce où ils entreposaient leurs armures et les armes qu'ils ne gardaient pas avec eux en permanence afin de récupérer d'éventuels habits à laver. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà en train de se dévêtir et j'allais ressortir – autant pour leur laisser de l'intimité que pour m'éviter la gêne de les voir à demi nus – lorsque Lancelot m'appela :

_ **Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'aider à ôter ceci ?** m'interrogea-t-il en désignant le bout d'armure qui recouvrait son torse. **Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué**, ajouta-t-il devant mon hésitation.

Tentant d'ignorer le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, je m'approchai de lui et suivis ses instructions. Une fois l'armure détachée, je voulus la prendre pour la déposer dans un coin, mais son poids me prit par surprise et je vacillai. Comment les chevaliers pouvaient-ils porter des choses aussi lourdes ?! Entraînée par l'habit, je crus que j'allais tomber, jusqu'à ce que j'entre en collision avec…un torse. Un torse nu, orné de quelques cicatrices, musclé et agréablement chaud. Je rougis violemment et levai les yeux pour me noyer dans les prunelles sombres et indéchiffrables de Tristan, qui me fixait intensément.

Je pris alors conscience que l'une de ses mains tenait fermement mon bras pour empêcher ma chute tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée au creux de mes reins. Je rougis de plus belle en réalisant la proximité de nos deux corps : nous étions totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Ma poitrine se trouvait pressée contre son torse et je sentais son…anatomie masculine appuyer sur mon bas-ventre. Incroyablement mal à l'aise, je voulus m'écarter et m'excuser, ou au moins dire quelque chose, mais j'étais complètement tétanisée et aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres.

_ **Vous rougissez, Ma Dame**, déclara la voix de Lancelot, me sortant de ma transe.

_ **Je…Je…**, bégayai-je maladroitement en m'écartant soudain de l'éclaireur qui m'avait lâchée aux mots de son ami.

Tous les chevaliers étaient là, à présent, et me fixaient avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je baissai la tête, les joues en feu.

_ **La présence de tous ces beaux mâles à demi nus vous troublerait-elle ? **continua le brun en affichant un sourire moqueur, accentuant ma gêne.

_ **Excusez-moi**, marmonnai-je avant de m'éclipser précipitamment.

Tristan :

_ **Eh bien ! **s'exclama Lancelot en riant. **On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme de sa vie !**

_ **Ca suffit, Lancelot**, intervint Arthur. **Elle a dix-huit ans, évidemment qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Enfin, j'imagine.**

_ **En tout cas, je crois que tu lui as fait de l'effet, Tristan**, reprit Lancelot en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et disparus pour prendre un bon bain. J'avais besoin de me décrasser et, surtout, de calmer la sensation d'embrasement qui rayonnait dans tout mon corps. Si j'avais en effet troublé Aëlya, cela s'était avéré réciproque. J'avais seulement voulu l'empêcher de tomber et je m'étais retrouvé collé à ses courbes féminines. J'avais senti son regard parcourir mon torse et j'avais vu sa surprise quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de moi. Avait-elle été déçue ? S'était-elle attendue à quelqu'un d'autre ? La frustration de ne pas savoir la déchiffrer m'envahit et je plongeai la tête sous l'eau afin d'évacuer ces pensées.

Aëlya :

Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit, que j'oublie les remarques de Lancelot et, avant tout, le corps de Tristan. Bon sang, l'état dans lequel il m'avait mise ! Je me doutais que les années de combat avaient laissé des marques sur les chevaliers mais, en réalité, l'éclaireur possédait moins de cicatrices que je l'aurais pensé. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas vu la totalité de son anatomie – et loin de moi l'idée d'en découvrir davantage !

Je savais également que l'entraînement et les batailles avaient sculpté le corps des Sarmates, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la musculature de Tristan soit aussi impressionnante et bien dessinée. Il était…parfaitement imparfait. Son visage sombre et son allure menaçante avaient de quoi effrayer, voire repousser, associés à sa froideur et son insociabilité. Toutefois, son côté secret et réservé le rendait intrigant et je ne pouvais nier qu'il était très attirant.

N'avais-je pas dit que je devais me changer les idées ?! Secouant la tête pour retrouver mes esprits, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans l'écurie en guise de distraction. Une fois sur place, j'arpentai l'allée entre les stalles en jetant des coups d'œil aux chevaux. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai devant un bel étalon d'un gris lumineux et tendis la main pour le caresser lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

_ **Faîtes attention, il est aussi sauvage que son propriétaire !** me prévint Jols en riant. **C'est Gayac, le cheval de Tristan**, m'expliqua-t-il.

Bien sûr, il fallait que je me tourne vers la monture de l'éclaireur…Quelle distraction réussie !

_ **Il mord ? **demandai-je en retirant ma main.

_ **Ca lui arrive, quand une personne qu'il n'aime pas s'approche trop près**, répondit l'écuyer d'un ton sérieux. **Tristan est le seul à pouvoir le monter**, précisa-t-il.

_ **Comment est-ce possible ? **l'interrogeai-je, abasourdie. **Il a forcément été dressé.**

_ **Oui, par Tristan lui-même. Gayac n'a confiance qu'en lui. On le croirait encore à l'état sauvage, parfois, quand Tristan n'est pas là. C'est à peine s'il me laisse nettoyer sa stalle !** ajouta Jols en souriant.

Je regardai l'étalon, complètement ébahie. Comment un cheval pouvait-il être dressé, mais n'accepter qu'un seul cavalier ? Cela dit, si c'était Tristan qui l'avait éduqué, pas étonnant qu'il ait hérité de son côté asocial.

Le faucon, et maintenant le cheval. Comment se faisait-il que les animaux aient tellement confiance en cet homme ténébreux alors que lui-même semblait ne croire en personne ?

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, je me surpris à angoisser. J'avais soigneusement évité les chevaliers depuis la petite scène – mais ô combien gênante ! – dans l'armurerie et je sentais le malaise me gagner à l'idée de revoir Tristan. J'espérais aussi que, par quelconque miracle, Lancelot s'abstiendrait de tout commentaire. Je m'étais suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça !

J'arrivai à la taverne et fus soulagée de constater que les Sarmates n'y étaient pas encore. Seules Edna et Vanora se trouvaient là, préparant le repas. Je les rejoignis et elles me saluèrent chaleureusement.

_ **Ah, te voilà enfin ! **s'exclama Edna. **Où étais-tu passée ? Tu as disparu après l'arrivée des chevaliers.**

_ **J'avais des choses à faire**, m'empressai-je de répondre sans la regarder.

Vanora cessa son activité pour m'observer un moment, puis me demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

_ **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête mais elle continua de me fixer, pas convaincue. J'entrepris alors de les aider à préparer le dîner, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cet interrogatoire qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Les Sarmates arrivèrent tous ensemble, accompagnés par la marmaille de Bors et Vanora, au moment exact où nous finissions de préparer le repas. A croire qu'ils possédaient un sixième sens pour flairer la nourriture…Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et nous les servîmes les uns après les autres, avant de prendre nous-mêmes une assiette.

Je fus la dernière à me servir et je sentis le sang abandonner mon visage lorsque je réalisai que la seule place restante se trouvait entre Tristan et Lancelot. Je croisai le regard malicieux de ce dernier, qui s'était visiblement arrangé pour que cela se produise ainsi. Il n'avait, à l'évidence, pas oublié la scène de tout à l'heure et comptait apparemment réitérer mon agonie.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assis le plus calmement possible, sentant les yeux de Lancelot me suivre à la trace. Contre toute attente, le dîner se déroula pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que je tende une main vers le pain en même temps que l'éclaireur. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je retirai aussitôt ma main, comme si le contact m'avait brûlée. J'aperçus le sourire de Lancelot du coin de l'œil mais, fort heureusement, il se garda de faire un commentaire.

Je me remis à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé – ce qui, après tout, était le cas – puis je faillis lâcher ma cuiller quand Tristan changea quelque peu de position et que sa cuisse toucha malencontreusement la mienne. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer instantanément. La situation aurait-elle pu être pire ?!

Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, pas même Lancelot. J'étais pourtant pétrifiée et j'avais l'impression que la gêne était inscrite en gros sur mon visage. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Tristan qui mangeait tranquillement son bout de pain, imperturbable. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que, moi, j'avais le sentiment que ma cuisse brûlait là où la sienne l'avait frôlée ?! On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait touchée.

Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit : il s'en fichait. Totalement. Si le contact masculin était dérangeant pour moi, lui avait l'habitude des femmes. Cet effleurement n'était même rien comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà sûrement fait, et plus d'une fois, avec certaines d'entre elles. Plus vraisemblable encore, je n'étais rien pour lui, donc notre proximité ne l'atteignait absolument pas. Je me sentis complètement idiote, tout à coup. Si Tristan avait remarqué l'état dans lequel j'étais, il devait me trouver ridicule.

Finalement, le dîner s'acheva sans autre incident et je me lançai dans la vaisselle tandis qu'Edna et Vanora servaient les clients qui commençaient à affluer et que les chevaliers vaquaient à leurs occupations. Bors et Dagonet discutaient tout en surveillant les enfants du premier. Gauvain et Galahad semblaient partis dans un duel dont le vainqueur serait celui qui finirait son amphore de vin en premier. Lancelot jouait avec d'autres hommes, sous l'œil avisé d'Arthur qui devait sûrement surveiller qu'il n'y passe pas tout son argent. Et Tristan mangeait tranquillement une pomme, assis dans un coin sombre.

Distraite, je manquai de me couper en lavant un couteau lorsque j'aperçus une femme s'approcher de lui. J'écarquillai les yeux en la voyant s'assoir sur les genoux de l'éclaireur sans y avoir été invitée. Une chose était sûre, elle ne manquait pas d'audace ! Elle saisit sa main et croqua dans la pomme avant de murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais complètement cessé mon activité et ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la brune sulfureuse dont les mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas sur le torse de Tristan. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer en la voyant enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'éclaireur et fronçai les sourcils. Que m'arrivait-il ?

_ **Je vais paraître répétitive, mais tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es blanche comme un linge !**

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Vanora qui m'adressait un regard inquiet. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Tristan, mais il avait disparu. Sa chaise était à présent occupée par la brune qui fixait d'un air ennuyé la pomme restée sur la table.

_ **Tu peux aller te reposer, si tu ne te sens pas bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour la vaisselle**, reprit la voix douce de Vanora.

_ **Non, ça va. Je me suis seulement perdue dans mes pensées**, répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ **Ca n'avait pas l'air très plaisant. Tu étais toute pâle**, répliqua la rousse qui ne semblait pas rassurée.** Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler…ou de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.**

_ **Merci, mais je vais bien. Vraiment**, insistai-je devant son air sceptique.

Elle me scruta encore un moment, puis se remit au travail. Je repris ma vaisselle en continuant d'observer les gens autour de moi. La vie au Mur d'Hadrien paraissait si paisible. J'avais du mal à imaginer que les chevaliers vivaient chaque jour dans la crainte de devoir repartir en mission et de ne pas en revenir. Ils semblaient tous si sereins. Mais je me doutais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. C'était pour Arthur que cette situation devait être la plus difficile. En tant que commandant, il devait avoir l'impression de conduire ses hommes à la mort, sans ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Pourquoi les Romains ne s'occupaient-ils pas eux-mêmes de tout ça ? Se sentaient-ils obligés d'envoyer des innocents régler leurs problèmes à leur place ?! Sans doute pensaient-ils que les Sarmates n'avaient rien à perdre mais que deviendrait Vanora, avec tous ses enfants, si Bors venait à mourir ? Et puis, d'où venait ce désir, ce besoin, de domination sur les autres peuples ? Depuis toute petite, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi nous, Bretons, devions nous soumettre aux règles des Romains.

_ **Tu es nouvelle, ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.**

Je sortis de ma rêverie et mes yeux se posèrent sur nul autre que la brune de tout à l'heure. Maintenant que je la voyais de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'elle devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi et qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Avec ses formes généreuses, elle était sans aucun doute le genre de femme qui plaisait aux hommes. Pourtant, Tristan avait préféré partir seul plutôt que de l'emmener avec lui, alors qu'elle n'attendait visiblement que ça.

_ **Je m'appelle Tara**, déclara-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire chaleureux et resplendissant.

Elle voyait certainement en moi l'occasion de se faire une nouvelle amie mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec elle. Je sentais déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêcherait toujours de l'apprécier, alors que je n'avais pourtant rien contre elle. C'était comme ça. Il y avait parfois des personnes avec qui, sans même les connaître, ça n'allait tout bonnement pas.

_ **Aëlya**, répondis-je simplement, étonnée par la froideur de ma propre voix.

J'étais plutôt du genre amical, d'ordinaire, même avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas particulièrement. Alors pourquoi me comportais-je de façon si désagréable avec elle ? Ce n'était clairement pas comme ça que j'allais me faire des amis au Mur d'Hadrien. Tara, donc, parut en effet aussi surprise que moi de mon ton glacial et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

J'étais tentée de mettre mon attitude sur le compte de la fatigue, mais je savais que ce serait un mensonge. Il est vrai que j'avais très peu dormi cette semaine. Je m'étais encore trouvée accablée de cauchemars, et l'absence de Dagonet pour me consoler m'avait empêchée de retrouver le sommeil une fois réveillée. C'était incroyable, la façon dont j'étais déjà devenue dépendante des chevaliers, ainsi qu'Edna et Vanora. Ils m'avaient recueillie et prenaient soin de moi…ils étaient ma nouvelle famille. Celle que le destin avait mise sur ma route.

La brune me regarda un instant, puis tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Je terminai mon travail et fis signe à Vanora que je rentrais. Elle acquiesça et je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment réservé aux Sarmates. J'allais entrer lorsqu'un bruit me parvint depuis la cour d'entraînement des chevaliers. Intriguée, je jetai un coup d'œil et vis qu'il s'agissait de Tristan qui pratiquait l'archerie, seul dans son coin. Je me pris à l'observer un moment. Ses gestes étaient souples et fluides, précis et rapides. Son regard ne quittait jamais la cible et il avait l'air extrêmement concentré. Cela semblait apaisant et j'eus une soudaine envie de m'y essayer.

_ **Vous allez me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ? Je ne vois rien de passionnant à ce spectacle.**

Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix grave. Comment avait-il su que j'étais là ? Je n'avais pas fait le moindre bruit. Gênée, j'hésitai à continuer mon chemin sans rien dire, puis décidai finalement de m'approcher. Je rassemblai tout mon courage et lui demandai :

_ **Apprenez-moi.**

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa silencieusement.

_ **Enseignez-moi le tir à l'arc, le lancer de couteaux**, insistai-je.** Apprenez-moi à me défendre.**

_ **Pour quoi faire ?**

_ **Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver les miens. Je ne veux plus me sentir inutile**, avouai-je.

_ **Pourquoi moi ? Je suis certain que Lancelot se ferait un plaisir de vous enseigner tout cela**, répondit-il sans faire de commentaire.

Je me passai bien de relever la remarque à propos de son frère d'armes. J'appréciais Lancelot mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me tripote, en tant que bon pervers qu'il était. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

_ **Arthur dit que vous êtes le meilleur archer que cette terre ait jamais porté, et j'ai pu admirer votre talent pour le lancer de couteaux**.

J'avais, en effet, eu l'occasion d'observer les chevaliers s'entraîner et, lorsque ses compagnons s'affrontaient, Tristan s'amusait avec des dagues pour passer le temps.

_ **Et quel serait mon intérêt, là-dedans ?** répliqua-t-il après un moment de silence.

_ **Vous n'auriez plus besoin de voler à mon secours si je pouvais me débrouiller seule.**

_ **Qui vous dit que je vous aiderais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ?**

J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Cet homme était totalement imprévisible…et incroyablement agaçant ! Son arrogance, conjuguée à son air suffisant, le rendait détestable. Certes, il était un grand chevalier qui imposait le respect voire la crainte partout où il passait. Cela ne lui permettait pas, cependant, de se montrer odieux envers tout le monde.

_ **Eh bien, vous m'avez secourue, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés**, tentai-je sans grande conviction.

Il me fixa un instant, sans un mot, le visage indéchiffrable. Certaine de n'obtenir aucune réponse du chevalier, je baissai la tête, vaincue, et commençai déjà à m'éloigner en marmonnant des jurons dépourvus de toute grâce féminine quand sa voix me parvint dans un murmure :

_ **Rendez-vous ici, demain à l'aube. Ne soyez pas en retard.**

N'en revenant pas, me retournai pour le remercier, mais il avait déjà disparu. Gauvain avait raison : Tristan était un véritable fantôme ! A tel point que j'en venais à me demander s'il avait réellement prononcé ces mots ou si j'avais rêvé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 4**

_Hey ! Une fois encore, merci pour les reviews _ _Et, sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre…_

Aëlya :

Le lendemain matin, je me levai aux aurores et enfilai une robe confortable qui ne limiterait pas mes mouvements. Je tressai rapidement mes cheveux pour éviter qu'ils me gênent et me dépêchai d'aller chercher une pomme à grignoter, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pendant mon entraînement. Si j'arrivai en retard, Tristan serait énervé et ne me trouverait pas fiable. Or, je devais lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une petite pleurnicheuse mais que j'étais aussi capable que n'importe qui d'autre. Sinon, il ne voudrait plus rien m'apprendre.

Je m'étais faite à l'idée que l'éclaireur ne serait ni le plus patient ni le plus doux des professeurs, et son exigence me pousserait forcément à progresser. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis en réalisant tout le travail qui nous attendait.

Je terminai d'avaler ma pomme juste au moment où j'arrivais dans la cour d'entraînement. Je jetai le trognon dans un coin et les oiseaux qui rodaient par là ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'y attaquer.

Tristan était déjà sur place, testant l'ajustement de son arc. Je m'approchai et il m'adressa un simple signe de tête. C'était sans doute sa façon à lui de me saluer, et je répondis de la même manière. Je décidai de l'observer en silence – comme lui savait si bien le faire – en attendant qu'il finisse sa petite affaire.

Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par les sigles noirs, sur ses pommettes, qui m'intriguaient depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Dagonet m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du symbole de son clan. Mon regard dévia ensuite sur sa barbe sombre qui mangeait toute la partie inférieure de son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux et rendant ses expressions plus difficiles à lire. Ses cheveux bruns, parsemés de tresses, descendaient jusqu'à ses larges épaules. Je rougis bêtement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas lacé le haut de sa tunique, laissant ainsi apparaître une partie de son torse. Cela me rappela l'instant où je l'avais vu à demi nu et je fus prise au dépourvu par une sensation étrange, dans le bas de mon ventre, qui se propagea vers mon endroit le plus intime, entre mes cuisses.

Je baissai la tête et fis inconsciemment un pas en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Etait-ce l'éclaireur qui créait cet effet en moi ? Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il ne faisait strictement rien ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Tristan :

_ **Approchez**, dis-je une fois que j'eus fini de régler mon arc pour qu'il soit plus facile à bander.

Je la vis hésiter un instant mais elle finit par obéir. C'était préférable, si elle souhaitait apprendre. Je lui tendis l'arc et elle le saisit doucement, manifestement étonnée par sa légèreté à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Cela faisait partie de ce que j'aimais à propos de cette arme. Son poids ne m'handicapait nullement et ne fatiguait pas mon cheval qui, en tant que monture d'éclaireur, devait parcourir de bien plus longues distances que les autres.

Je posai mes mains sur la taille d'Aëlya, reconnaissant qu'elle ait pensé à attacher ses cheveux car, de cette façon, je ne m'emmêlai pas les doigts dedans bien qu'ils atteignent encore le bas de son dos. Elle se crispa sous mon contact et retint son souffle. Je savais que je la perturbais, mais à ce point-là ? J'étais conscient que la toucher n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, étant donnée la tentative de viol du Saxon qui devait être encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, mais comment étais-je supposé lui enseigner la bonne position sinon ? Elle allait devoir surmonter ses craintes si elle voulait apprendre. Cela pourrait d'ailleurs l'aider pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Je la plaçai donc de profil par rapport à la cible, puis saisis ses bras afin de les positionner correctement.

_ **Gardez toujours les bras tendus, le coude bien haut. Et n'oubliez pas de respirer**, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en posant une main contre ses côtes, la faisant frissonner.

Aëlya :

J'étais réellement venue dans le but d'apprendre tout ce que Tristan voudrait bien me transmettre, mais je devais reconnaître que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la cible. L'éclaireur était collé à moi, son torse contre mon dos, et le fait qu'il me murmurait ses instructions dans l'oreille n'arrangeait rien. Je n'y prêtais d'ailleurs pas tellement attention, plus préoccupée par ses mains sur les miennes pour m'assister dans les mouvements. Sa peau, rendue rugueuse par le maniement des armes, semblait pourtant agréable contre la mienne. Je me sentais enveloppée par la chaleur que dégageait son corps, et cela me plaisait bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Je savais que l'éclaireur commençait à s'impatienter devant ma médiocrité mais, curieusement, il n'avait encore fait aucune réflexion. Etait-ce par galanterie ou par pitié, car il pensait que, de toute façon, une femme ne pouvait espérer être douée pour ce genre d'activité ? Je fus soudain sortie de ma rêverie lorsqu'une flèche atterrit au centre de la cible.

_ **Bien. Essayez de le faire seule, à présent**, déclara Tristan.

J'eus un pincement au cœur quand il me lâcha et recula pour me laisser exécuter les gestes qu'il venait de m'enseigner. J'étais consciente que cela lui servait également à mieux m'observer afin de corriger mes erreurs par la suite, et je me sentis à la fois flattée et gênée de savoir qu'il me regardait. Quoi que cet homme me fasse, il fallait que cela cesse ! Je n'étais plus moi-même en sa présence. N'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes réactions était une expérience jusque-là inconnue et des plus horripilantes. Par-dessus tout, je ne comprenais pas comment une seule personne pouvait provoquer tout cela. Et pourquoi ? Possédait-il une sorte d'aura malfaisante ?

J'étais pourtant convaincue, malgré son allure et ses manières peu avenantes, que Tristan était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, c'était de l'instinct pur. Tout m'attirait, chez lui. Irrémédiablement. Alors que si ma courte vie m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était de me méfier des hommes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant d'oublier que l'éclaireur m'observait, et reproduisis ses gestes du mieux que je pus. Une fois prête, je décochai une flèche qui se planta à la limite du bord mais, au moins, elle avait atteint la cible. Cela aurait pu être pire. Me connaissant, j'aurais pu l'envoyer valdinguer n'importe où, blessant même Tristan par inadvertance. Ce n'était donc pas si mal pour une première fois, si ? Je me tournai vers mon mentor, attendant son verdict.

_ **J'imagine que je devrais être reconnaissant que la flèche ait touché la cible ? **demanda-t-il, l'air désespéré.

_ **Vous devriez vous estimer heureux que je ne vous aie pas tué**, rétorquai-je, vexée par son commentaire.

_ **En effet, je crois bien que vous en seriez capable**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre, ignorant le regard noir que je lui jetai.

Quand j'en eus assez, Tristan décida de changer d'activité et entrepris de m'enseigner le lancer de couteau…ce qui s'avéra encore pire ! Nous avions arrêté aussi, après que j'eus manqué de décapiter son faucon, qui s'était posé non loin de la cible. Nous nous étions ensuite séparés, chacun vaquant à ses occupations avant le déjeuner qui aurait lieu dans la cuisine du bâtiment dédié aux chevaliers.

Tristan :

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, je me mis en route pour nos quartiers, Yago fièrement posté sur mon épaule. Je m'arrêtai toutefois avant d'atteindre ma destination, remarquant Aëlya, figée dans une ruelle. Je suivis son regard et constatai qu'elle fixait un groupe de soldats romains, haine et colère évidentes dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai doucement et déclarai, la faisant sursauter :

_ **Il semble que vous les détestiez au moins autant que nous.**

_ **Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de faire ça ! **s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. **Je sais qu'en tant qu'éclaireur vous êtes habitué à vous montrer discret voire invisible mais serait-ce trop vous demander de faire un peu de bruit pour manifester votre présence, en société ?**

Je me contentai de la fixer silencieusement, n'ayant nullement l'intention de répondre et encore moins de m'excuser. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit :

_ **Des soldats romains venaient régulièrement dans notre village, prendre nos récoltes. Ils nous laissaient à peine de quoi nous nourrir pour l'hiver.**

Je laissai mon regard errer sur son corps et me rappelai qu'en effet Aëlya était déjà très mince quand nous l'avions trouvée, avant qu'elle ne cesse de manger suite à l'incendie. Je savais, maintenant, à quoi cela était dû. Cependant, je ne la trouvais pas aussi osseuse que Vanora le prétendait. Elle n'était pas maigre. Et je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait des formes là où il fallait…

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage avant de me perdre dans ses courbes féminines et déclarai :

_ **Rejoignons les autres, ils doivent nous attendre.**

Aëlya fixa les Romains encore un moment, puis tourna les talons en direction de notre bâtiment. Je la suivis sans un mot et lui tins la porte lorsque nous arrivâmes. Elle parut surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Aëlya :

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Tristan savait faire preuve de galanterie, parfois. Encore une autre facette de sa personnalité que je découvrais peu à peu. En effet, les autres étaient déjà tous là et semblaient nous attendre pour se mettre à table.

_ **Tiens tiens…comment se fait-il que vous arriviez ensemble, tous les deux ? Et en retard, en plus. A quoi avez-vous bien pu occuper votre matinée ?** demanda Lancelot avec un rictus moqueur.

Je rougis violemment au sous-entendu et me dépêchai de m'assoir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'éclaireur qui était, comme à son habitude, imperturbable. Il s'assit tranquillement, sans relever la remarque, alors que les autres ricanaient.

_ **Mais dis-moi, Lancelot, tu deviens de plus en plus drôle**, déclara Gauvain en souriant. **J'ai un travail pour toi, après notre libération : bouffon !**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi incluse, et Lancelot jeta un regard meurtrier au blond. Plus tard dans le repas, alors que les conversations allaient bon train, un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Arthur. Celui-ci le remercia pour l'information et le garçon disparu silencieusement. Tout le monde se tut pour laisser le commandant expliquer :

_ **L'évêque Germanus est en chemin pour le Mur. Il arrivera dans deux jours et nous irons l'accueillir sur la route, au cas où des rebelles l'attaqueraient en voyant le symbole de Rome.**

Tandis que les chevaliers se réjouirent de la nouvelle – signifiant leur libération imminente – je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais ravie pour eux, évidemment, mais le nom de cet évêque me perturbait. Je l'avais déjà entendu, j'en étais certaine, mais où ? Et dans quelles circonstances ? Ne parvenant pas à me rappeler, je laissai tomber et me joignis aux discussions.

Le soir, nous nous trouvions, comme de coutume, à la taverne. Alors qu'Edna et Vanora servaient les clients, je prenais une courte pause, assise avec les Chevaliers. Seuls Lancelot et Tristan manquaient à l'appel. Le premier était déjà parti en charmante compagnie et le second se tenait debout, un peu plus loin, appuyé contre un pilier. Il fixait un groupe de soldats romains d'un œil mauvais, une amphore de vin à la main.

Nous papotions tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la brune de l'autre soir se colle à nouveau contre l'éclaireur. Sa présence ne sembla pas plus l'enthousiasmer que la dernière fois et j'entendis les Sarmates ricaner.

_ **Elle n'abandonnera donc jamais ! **s'exclama Bors en vidant sa chope de bière.

_ **Tara a toujours eu un faible pour Tristan**, m'informa Gauvain en remarquant mon air interrogateur.

_ **Et elle ne le lâche plus depuis qu'il a eu le malheur de finir un jour dans son lit !** renchérit Galahad en riant.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, ses mots me blessèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang ? J'étais constamment sur les nerfs dès qu'il s'agissait de l'éclaireur. Evidemment qu'il avait eu des femmes dans sa vie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans son lit, je n'étais pas naïve à ce point-là ! Les chevaliers étaient perpétuellement entourés de putains qui n'attendaient qu'un signe d'eux pour leur sauter dessus, littéralement.

_ **Elle devrait se faire une raison, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Tristan n'aurait jamais couché avec elle**, continua Bors. **Pas qu'elle soit laide, pourtant.**

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment le chevalier Sarmate aurait-il pu faire l'amour avec une femme contre son gré ? Devant mon air perplexe, Gauvain cru bon d'expliciter les propos de son compagnon :

_ **C'était la dernière fois que l'un d'entre nous est décédé, il y a environ deux ans.**

_ **Tristan a toujours été un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions**,reprit Galahad après un instant de silence en souvenir de leur compagnon disparu,** mais nous avons bien vu qu'il était aussi dévasté que nous, si ce n'est plus.**

_ **Il a toujours eu le sentiment que Perceval était mort à sa place**, expliqua Gauvain. **Il a réceptionné une lance qui était destinée à Tristan pour le protéger, et je crois que notre éclaireur ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a beau toujours faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait, nous pensons qu'il se sent responsable de la mort de Perceval et que ça le ronge, mais il refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit. **

_ **Ce soir-là**, continua Galahad, **Tristan a bu jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui il était. Jamais nous ne l'avons vu aussi saoul. Et, sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois, Tara en a profité. Quand nous avons récupéré Tristan le lendemain matin, il était dans un état lamentable comme jamais vous ne le verrez et peinait à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là.**

_ **Je vois**, répondis-je simplement en serrant les dents.

Je me surpris à presque en vouloir à cette femme. Elle s'était servie du chagrin de l'éclaireur pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, pas de quoi être fière. Et puis, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle lui courait après depuis deux ans ! Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il était temps qu'elle change de cible ? Je n'étais nullement concernée par cette affaire, évidemment, mais quand même. Tara n'avait-elle aucune dignité ?!

Je souris malgré moi quand Tristan repoussa la jeune femme et disparut sans un regard en arrière. J'allai me lever pour retourner à mon travail lorsque les prunelles noisettes de Tara croisèrent les miennes. Je me figeai, comprenant qu'elle avait vu mon sourire avant qu'il ne s'efface, et déglutis difficilement sous le regard assassin qu'elle me lançait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je quittai la taverne après avoir terminé mon service et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment des chevaliers. Une fois encore, j'aperçus Tristan qui s'entraînait. Je m'approchai et lui demandai s'il me donnerait un nouveau cours le lendemain matin. Il me répondit par un simple grognement que je pris pour un oui et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que, à force de fréquenter plus les animaux que les humains, il finissait par leur ressembler. Je le saluai et repris mon chemin en direction de ma chambre. J'allais entrer dans la grande bâtisse quand une voix me fit sursauter :

_ **Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.**

Comme sortie de nulle part, Tara apparut devant moi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. La tension était soudain palpable, entre nous, et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Devinant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, elle continua en s'approchant lentement de moi :

_ **Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le voudrais bien dans ton lit.**

Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge à ses mots. Avait-elle saisi, en un seul regard, ce que je tentais de comprendre depuis plusieurs semaines ? Etait-ce donc ça, la signification de toutes ces sensations étranges ? Mon désir pour Tristan ? Il m'attirait, c'était indéniable, mais avais-je vraiment envie de lui de cette façon-là ? Après mes quelques expériences désastreuses avec les hommes, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer devenir intime avec l'un d'eux. Feignant l'incompréhension, je répliquai le plus innocemment possible :

_ **Je ne vois pas de quoi…**

_ **Oh, je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! **me coupa-t-elle. **Ecoute-moi bien, petite garce. Tristan a besoin d'une femme, pas d'une gamine qui ne connaît rien aux hommes et ne saurait même pas quoi faire de ses mains ! Alors laisse-le à celles qui savent comment satisfaire ses envies et retourne jouer à la poupée.**

Il est vrai que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, mais je me sentis tout de même vexée. Je n'étais plus une enfant ! Nullement impressionnée, et sentant la colère monter en moi, je crachai :

_** C'est sûr que tu sais beaucoup mieux t'y prendre. Tes deux ans passés à lui courir après sans aucun résultat en sont la preuve flagrante !**

Tara me fusilla du regard et rétorqua sèchement :

_ **Ne t'approche pas de lui. Tristan est à moi !**

_ **Encore faut-il qu'il veuille de toi**, murmurai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, l'éclaireur m'avait dispensé sa deuxième leçon. Cette fois-ci, j'avais eu plus de facilités à me concentrer car, n'ayant plus besoin de me montrer les mouvements, il ne m'avait presque pas touchée. Toutefois, j'avais réfléchi à ma conversation avec Tara et en étais arrivée à la conclusion que, oui, je désirais Tristan. J'avais même commencé à m'interroger sur d'éventuels sentiments à son égard. J'avais beau refuser de l'admettre, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi ou qu'il me touchait, mon cœur s'emballait. Le seul fait de me trouver près de lui provoquait des sensations jusque-là inconnues, et tout sauf désagréables.

Comme toutes les petites filles, j'avais interrogé ma mère à propos de l'amour quand j'étais enfant. Et les éléments que je constatais peu à peu correspondaient bien à ce qu'elle m'avait décrit. Cependant, je savais que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Tristan pour en être amoureuse. De plus, je ne comprenais pas comment un homme aussi sombre et glacial – voire insupportable, par moments – que lui pouvait provoquer tout cela.

xxxxxxxx

Le soir, alors que nous dînions tous ensemble à la taverne, le sujet de la conversation avait, allez savoir comment, dévié sur l'amour. Tiens donc ! D'un certain côté, c'était plutôt drôle de voir les guerriers sanguinaires qu'étaient les Sarmates parler de ce genre de choses.

_ **Et toi, Tristan, que penses-tu de l'amour ?** interrogea Lancelot, curieux de connaître l'avis de l'éclaireur en matière de sentiments.

Il était le seul à ne pas encore avoir exprimé son opinion sur le sujet.

_ **L'amour est le seul véritable ennemi de l'Homme.**

Un silence général accueillit sa réponse et je me demandai si je ne préférais pas, finalement, quand il ne parlait pas.

_ **Redis-moi ça ?!** s'exclama Bors qui, lui, sous ses airs de grosse brute, était une véritable boule d'amour.

_ **Il rend faible**, expliqua Tristan. **S'il fait perdre tous ses moyens, comme tant de gens le prétendent, alors il est dangereux car un homme qui ne répond plus de lui est un homme mort.**

_ **J'admire ton optimisme !** railla Lancelot.

_ **Cela est peut-être vrai pour les champs de bataille, mais en dehors de ça, l'amour n'est-il pas envisageable à vos yeux ?** demandai-je à l'éclaireur.

_ **Notre vie est rythmée par les missions et les combats. Il n'y a rien d'autre**, m'asséna-t-il.

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva et disparut dans l'ombre sans se retourner. Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fini mon travail, je me dirigeai, comme tous les soirs, vers les quartiers des chevaliers. Une fois encore, je trouvai l'éclaireur dans la petite cour d'entraînement et le rejoignis.

_ **Je dois avouer que vos paroles m'ont surprise, tout à l'heure. Vous dressez un portrait bien sombre de l'amour. Or, vous avez un parfait exemple de ce qu'il peut être : Bors est un compagnon et un père aimant, en dehors des missions. Cela ne l'empêche pas, cependant, de redevenir un tueur sanguinaire lors de chaque combat.**

_ **Bors est un cas à part**, répondit Tristan sans même me regarder. **L'affection, c'est dans sa nature. L'amour fait partie de lui. Mais à quoi bon avoir un cœur quand on est chevalier ? Tuer ou être tué, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne et l'on n'y peut rien. C'est à cela que** **se résume notre vie. Et le meilleur moyen pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort, pour pouvoir tuer sans que cela ne nous empêche de dormir, c'est de ne pas penser, de** **ne rien éprouver. Ne pas se demander quel âge a celui que nous nous apprêtons à occire, ni s'il manquera à une femme ou à des enfants. Ne pas réfléchir, ne rien ressentir. C'est la règle pour survivre. Alors dites-moi, à quoi me servirait-il d'avoir un cœur ?**

Il avait débité tout cela sans hausser la voix, mais la colère était évidente dans ses yeux et il s'était rapproché doucement de moi en me fixant d'un air menaçant. Effrayée pour la deuxième fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais reculé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était avancé. Je me trouvais à présent aculée contre un mur, l'éclaireur à quelques centimètres de moi, ses mains appuyées chacune d'un côté de ma tête.

_ **Cela vous donnerait une raison de vous battre**, répliquai-je en essayant de cacher ma peur. **Si Bors est toujours en vie, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a un objectif. Il doit revenir, pour Vanora et les enfants. Mais vous, Tristan, pour quoi vous battez-vous ? Pour qui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous attend à vos retours de missions ?**

Devant le silence significatif du chevalier, je repris :

_ **En réalité, je crois que vous avez peur de l'amour. C'est pour cela que vous fuyez les sentiments, parce qu'ils vous effraient. Vous êtes terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus vous contrôler car vous êtes habitué à toujours avoir une totale maîtrise de vous-même, de chacun de vos sens, en toute circonstance. C'est ce qu'exige votre devoir d'éclaireur.**

Tristan m'assassina du regard pour l'avoir ainsi percé à jour, mais ne prit pas la peine de commenter cette analyse, et s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 5**

_N'ayant eu aucune reviews pour le chapitre 4, je poste le 5 en espérant qu'il y a toujours des intéressés. Mon histoire est-elle déjà lassante ? Je m'interroge…_

Aëlya :

Comme convenu, ce matin, les chevaliers étaient partis chercher l'évêque. Je n'avais donc pas revu Tristan depuis notre discussion de la veille et, pour être honnête, j'appréhendais le moment où nous nous recroiserions. Son ton et son regard glacials m'avaient effrayée, et il était d'une humeur massacrante quand il avait disparu. Etais-je allée trop loin ? Me haïssait-il ?

Malgré moi, des questions d'un autre genre me venaient également à l'esprit quand je repensais à ce moment et, pour celles-ci, je connaissais la réponse. L'avais-je trouvé terriblement séduisant à cet instant ? Oui. Avais-je espéré, pendant une seconde ou deux, qu'il m'embrasse ? Oui.

Je trempai rageusement le linge dans le bassin du lavoir pour tenter de me sortir ces idées de la tête. Depuis que j'avais compris que je désirais Tristan et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'il se pouvait bien que je sois en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Ses regards, son contact, la chaleur de son corps…Une furieuse envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne m'obsédait totalement. Je voulais qu'il pose ses mains et ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je voulais découvrir ce plaisir dont j'avais toujours entendu parler, mais qui me paraissait complètement improbable étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'un homme m'avait touchée, ça n'avait rien eu d'agréable, bien au contraire.

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'Edna, Vanora et moi papotions en nous occupant des enfants, des cris annoncèrent le retour des chevaliers. Nous nous précipitâmes tous à l'entrée du fort pour les accueillir et voir ce fameux évêque qui apportait avec lui les papiers de leur libération. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa carriole, j'eus à nouveau cette impression bizarre. J'avais déjà vu son visage, mais où ? Sa tête ne me plaisait pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air suffisant et détestable.

Les Sarmates descendirent de leurs montures et s'alignèrent devant l'évêque qui passa en leur adressant à peine un regard, visiblement pressé de s'installer dans les quartiers qu'Arthur lui prêtait gracieusement. Tandis que Bors et Vanora échangeaient un baiser passionné, Gauvain et Galahad s'approchèrent d'Edna et moi en souriant. La joie d'être bientôt libres semblait grandir de minute en minute, désormais. Ils nous saluèrent et partirent se changer. En effet, leurs vêtements et leurs armes ensanglantés prouvaient qu'il y avait bien eu une attaque de rebelles.

Mes yeux tombèrent ensuite inévitablement sur l'éclaireur qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne m'accorda pas la moindre attention. Il disparut vers ses quartiers, Yago fièrement posé sur son bras. Je soupirai et suivis Edna pour aider à préparer et servir le repas qui aurait lieu dans la salle des réunions.

Une fois rapidement lavés et changés, les chevaliers entrèrent dans la pièce et se placèrent autour de la table. Edna et moi attendions à l'entrée, afin d'accueillir l'évêque et son suivant. Ils arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard, accompagnés de Jols. Nous leur adressâmes un sourire poli auquel Germanus répondit par un regard dégoûté. Remarquant mon air étonné, Jols me chuchota à l'oreille :

_ **L'évêque méprise les femmes. Il pense qu'elles envoûtent les hommes avec leurs charmes. Il les ferait volontiers toutes brûler pour sorcellerie si cela ne conduisait pas à l'extinction de la race humaine.**

Ça commençait bien ! Ce religieux et moi n'étions clairement pas faits pour nous entendre. Horton, le suivant de Germanus, murmura à Jols :

_ **Mon maître prendra place le dernier et il devra bien évidemment présider la table.**

Je retins difficilement mon rire en me demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire ça avec une table ronde. Encore un homme qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'un Romain.

_ **Ton maître pourra poser son cul où bon lui semble**, rétorqua l'écuyer et, cette fois-ci, je ne pus cacher un sourire.

Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à Jols également, ces dernières semaines. Il était d'une gentillesse infinie et faisait partie de la famille que nous formions tous. Horton annonça donc l'arrivée de son maître aux chevaliers et, lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de la pièce, demanda à Jols d'un ton horrifié :

_ **Une table ronde ? Que cela signifie-t-il ?**

_ **Arthur dit que les hommes ne sont des hommes que s'ils sont égaux**, répondit calmement l'écuyer.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner en voyant l'expression décomposée de l'évêque, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et déclara :

_ **On m'a laissé entendre que vous seriez bien plus nombreux.**

_ **Nous l'étions. Nous nous battons ici depuis quinze ans, Eminence**, répliqua Arthur d'un ton amer.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et Edna et moi servîmes les plats qui mirent rapidement l'eau à la bouche des chevaliers. Ils n'avaient certainement rien mangé depuis l'aube et devaient être affamés. L'évêque leva ensuite sa coupe en l'honneur des Sarmates.

_ **A vous, nobles chevaliers. A vos derniers jours en tant que serviteurs de l'empire.**

_ **Le dernier**, corrigea Lancelot. **C'est notre dernier jour.**

L'ambiance devint tendue quand le sourire de Germanus diminua.

_ **Oui, euh…bien sûr**, bégaya-t-il. **Seulement, vous n'aurez pas vos documents aujourd'hui. Afin d'éviter qu'ils disparaissent avec moi si jamais il m'était arrivé quoi que ce soit sur la route, je les ai confiés à mon homme de main qui sera ici dans quelques jours. Nous avons préféré faire deux voyages différents car un homme seul attire moins l'attention que le convoi d'un évêque de Rome, vous vous en doutez.**

_ **Evidemment**, marmonna Gauvain.

_ **Mais nous sommes libres, n'est-ce pas ? **pressa Galahad.

Voir le jeune Sarmate privé de cette liberté qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années s'avérait un spectacle des plus douloureux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette affaire, et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule. Tout le monde fixait l'évêque d'un air mauvais.

_ **C'est tout comme**, répliqua celui-ci sans perdre la face, **mais ce ne sera officiel que lorsque vous aurez vos ordres de congé entre les mains.**

Le dîner reprit son cours, l'enthousiasme des chevaliers en moins. Edna et moi récupérions les plats pour passer au met suivant quand la conversation dévia sur la religion des Sarmates. Germanus ne cacha pas sa déception en apprenant qu'ils étaient restés païens au lieu de se convertir au christianisme. Il oubliait un détail : les Sarmates avaient beau être au service de Rome, ils n'en devenaient pas Romains pour autant…loin de là.

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent tous et, alors que l'évêque et son suivant s'apprêtaient à se retirer pour la nuit, Arthur déclara :

_ **Aëlya va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos quartiers. Elle sera à votre disposition durant votre séjour au Mur d'Hadrien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-lui.**

Je regardai le commandant d'un air ébahi. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Toutefois, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. J'allais juste côtoyer ces deux êtres imbuvables plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Enfin…il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

Tristan :

_ **Je ne l'aime pas, ce Romain**, déclara Bors le lendemain midi.

Nous étions tous attablés dans la cuisine des chevaliers. L'évêque et son suivant avaient préféré manger de leur côté, dans leurs quartiers, et nous ne nous en portions pas plus mal. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être la source d'une immense joie, leur présence rendait finalement l'ambiance pesante. Nous étions tous tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous n'avions jamais rencontré des personnes aussi méprisables. Les soldats romains qui pullulaient au Mur étaient des anges, en comparaison.

_ **Personne ne l'aime**, répliqua Galahad.

_ **Sauf son larbin**, contra Gauvain. **Je suis sûr qu'il lui baiserait les pieds à longueur de journée, s'il pouvait !**

_ **Son Eminence suprême a-t-elle tout ce qu'il lui faut ?** demanda Lancelot d'un ton sarcastique au possible lorsqu'Aëlya entra dans la pièce.

Elle venait d'apporter leurs plats aux deux religieux et ne semblait pas plus ravie que nous de devoir s'occuper d'eux. Nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole depuis notre charmante conversation, l'autre soir, et je me demandais combien de temps elle allait tenir comme ça. Il était évident qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en ma présence. Elle n'osait presque plus me regarder. En réalité, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Etait-elle en colère contre moi ? Pensait-elle que je la détestais ? Nous avions simplement eu un petit désaccord, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais je devais avouer que le fait qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre quand j'étais dans les parages me procurait un malin plaisir. Cette jeune femme était bien trop facile à déstabiliser.

_ **J'espère car il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas avant plusieurs heures ! **s'exclama Aëlya en réponse à Lancelot. **Pourquoi moi, Arthur ?! **gémit-elle.

_ **Tu voulais te rendre utile, je t'ai trouvé une occupation**, rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Elle soupira et s'affala rageusement sur une chaise en attrapant un bout de pain.

_ **Est-ce vraiment si terrible ?** demanda Dagonet en souriant.

En guise de réponse, Aëlya lui offrit un regard furieux avant d'afficher un air blasé en déclarant :

_ **Je suis une femme, et païenne, en plus. Tu imagines bien qu'il m'adore !**

_ **T'a-t-il menacée de te faire brûler sur un bûcher ?** l'interrogea Jols avec un petit rire, manquant de s'étouffer en avalant une bouchée.

_ **Pas encore**, répondit-elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Il y avait clairement une blague entre eux à ce sujet, et Jols rit à nouveau.

Aëlya :

Durant l'après-midi, je me trouvais une fois encore dans la chambre d'Arthur – actuellement transformée en quartiers de Germanus – pour récupérer les plats du déjeuner. L'évêque et son suivant étaient partis s'entretenir avec Arthur. J'étais donc seule, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Après avoir effectué un ménage rapide, j'allai prendre les plats et sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Germanus entra et me sourit, ce qui me parut extrêmement bizarre étant donné qu'il s'était montré plutôt désagréable jusqu'à présent, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de m'observer et, au bout d'un moment, je lui demandai :

_ **Je peux vous aider, Eminence ?**

_ **J'avais espéré que oui, ma chère**, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargit.

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis quand s'adressait-il à moi ainsi ? De plus, sa façon de me regarder ne me plaisait guère. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il s'approcha lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand Germanus, désormais à quelques centimètres de moi, leva une main vers mon visage. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais, à mon grand étonnement, il prit seulement une mèche bouclée de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Il joua avec un instant, puis s'approcha encore pour renifler mon cou.

_ **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! **m'exclamai-je en reculant d'un pas.

_ **Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'effet que vous produisez sur la gente masculine, je présume ?**

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché mes cheveux et m'adressait un sourire carnassier dont je ne connaissais que trop bien la signification. Les hommes d'Eglise n'étaient-ils pas censés se montrer insensibles à…ce genre de choses ? Semblant deviner mes pensées, il déclara :

_ **Mon vœu de célibat ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier les belles choses.**

A ses mots, son sourire prit une allure malsaine, et je déglutis difficilement en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière. Je sentis le bois de la table appuyer contre mes reins et j'eus une soudaine impression d'être prise au piège. L'air me manqua lorsqu'il continua :

_ **Il me semble qu'Arthur a dit que vous étiez à ma disposition…et que vous feriez tout ce que je vous demande.**

Pour souligner ses propos, il se colla contre moi et je me retrouvai coincée contre la table qui s'enfonça dans mon dos. Fallait-il que tous les hommes soient des pervers ? Ou le problème venait-il de moi, pour que ce genre de choses m'arrive tout le temps ? Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si « violez-moi » n'était pas gravé sur mon front. Alors que je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux, la porte s'ouvrit et Horton entra.

_ **Eminence…**

Toutefois il s'arrêta net en me voyant et, au soupir agacé de Germanus, réalisa très vite ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Quant à moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Je profitai de la situation pour m'extirper de mon piège et saisis les plats avant de me précipiter dehors en entendant mon sauveur annoncer :

_ **Arthur est prêt à vous faire visiter le fort, comme vous l'avez demandé.**

Tristan :

Tandis que mes compagnons et moi étions en train d'entretenir nos armes en discutant tranquillement – enfin, eux discutaient – Germanus, accompagné de son fidèle larbin, était venu réclamer qu'Arthur lui fasse visiter l'enceinte du Mur d'Hadrien. Bien entendu, notre commandant avait accepté. L'évêque était donc retourné dans ses quartiers pour chercher quelque chose avant de commencer la visite. Un moment plus tard, nous avions suivi Horton jusqu'au même endroit pour tenir compagnie à Arthur pendant qu'il attendait Germanus. Nous étions restés à l'extérieur tandis qu'Horton allait chercher son maître.

Toutefois, ce ne furent pas l'évêque et son suivant qui sortirent de la chambre quelques instants après, mais Aëlya. Je vis Dagonet sourire quand il constata le pas pressé avec lequel elle s'éloignait des deux religieux, repensant à la conversation qui avait eu lieu plusieurs heures auparavant. Cependant, son sourire bien s'effaça bien vite, remplacé par le même air inquiet qu'arboraient nos frères d'armes. Aëlya n'était pas seulement agacée, mais troublée. Nul besoin d'être particulièrement observateur pour voir que les plats qu'elle portait tremblaient dans ses mains. Son regard était fuyant et son visage étonnamment pâle, tout à coup.

Horton et Germanus apparurent ensuite et, lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'évêque, aucun d'entre nous ne loupa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Que s'était-il passé dans cette chambre ?

_ **Je t'en prie, Arthur, ne me demande pas d'y retourner**, souffla Aëlya avant que les deux chrétiens ne nous rejoignent, puis elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible.

Le regard affamé que l'évêque lui jeta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision nous expliqua clairement la situation. A présent, la question que mes compagnons et moi nous posions tous était : jusqu'où ce salopard avait-il eu le temps d'aller avant l'arrivée d'Horton ? Le regard qu'il avait lancé à Aëlya prouvait qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, mais peut-être s'en était-il déjà bien trop approché. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait. Il allait falloir le garder à l'œil…

Aëlya :

A la surprise générale, l'homme de main de l'évêque arriva en fin d'après-midi, alors que nous ne l'attendions pas avant plusieurs jours. Tout le monde se rassembla dans la cour pour l'accueillir, Germanus le premier. Il était visiblement ravi de le voir.

Alors que les chevaliers fixaient d'un air avide le nouveau venu qui apportait leurs précieux papiers, j'allais retourner à mes occupations quand il descendit de cheval et ôta la cape qui dissimulait son visage. Je me figeai et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au point que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Nom de…Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Décidément, ma journée n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'améliorer.

Encore sous le choc, je déguerpis aussi vite que ma robe me le permettait, jetant un regard derrière moi afin de m'assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas vue.

Tristan :

Bien qu'Aëlya aurait sûrement préféré que personne ne remarque sa réaction, je n'avais pas loupé son expression décomposée lorsque le second de l'évêque avait révélé son visage. Elle connaissait ce jeune homme, c'était indéniable. Mais qui était-il et, surtout, pourquoi le fuyait-elle ainsi ?

Le plus étrange était que, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait espérer, il l'avait aperçue également et la même surprise s'était peinte sur ses traits, suivie d'un sourire en coin qui ne me plut pas du tout. Je me pris alors à penser qu'assister à leurs retrouvailles pourrait s'avérer extrêmement intéressant…

Eben :

_ **Tu es arrivé plus tôt que prévu**, me lança Germanus en me ramenant à l'instant présent.

Apercevoir Aëlya m'avait surpris, certes, mais avait également réveillé de vieux souvenirs. Jamais je ne l'avais oubliée, et j'étais impatient de lui parler.

_ **Mon voyage s'est déroulé plus agréablement que je ne l'espérais**, répondis-je.** Et…j'étais curieux de rencontrer ces fameux Sarmates. Mais je ne vois que de simples hommes, comme vous et moi. Rien qui ne mérite une renommée si légendaire.**

_ **Attend de les voir à l'œuvre, lorsqu'ils s'entraîneront. Tu as leurs ordres de congé ?**

_ **Oui.**

_ **Bien, garde-les en lieu sûr, pour l'instant. Viens, je vais te montrer tes quartiers.**

Je le suivis sans un mot de plus jusqu'à la chambre qu'on m'avait déjà préparée. Elle était moins confortable que celle que j'occupais à Rome, chez Germanus, mais cela suffirait pour le peu de temps que je passerais au Mur d'Hadrien.

Aëlya :

Finalement, le reste de la journée s'était écoulé sans que je ne le recroise. Il faut dire aussi que je l'avais soigneusement évité. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il avait passé la soirée à s'installer tranquillement dans ses quartiers, à côté de ceux de l'évêque, et j'avais entendu Galahad se plaindre qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas donné leurs ordres de congé.

Une fois ma dernière tâche terminée, je regagnai donc ma chambre avec un immense soulagement. Je détachai rapidement mes cheveux et les secouai pour qu'ils reprennent une allure plus naturelle, avant de commencer à délacer ma robe.

_ **J'adore quand tu fais ça.**

Je sursautai violemment et fis volte-face à l'entente de cette voix bien trop familière. Eben se tenait devant moi, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, et me fixait plus qu'intensément.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!** m'exclamai-je d'un ton glacial, rattachant ma robe en vitesse, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas attendu que je me déshabille complètement pour se faire connaître.

_ **J'ai demandé à une domestique où je pouvais te trouver et elle m'a indiqué ta chambre. Mais tu étais bien partie, je ne voulais surtout pas t'interrompre**, déclara-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

_ **Sors d'ici !** tonnai-je.

_ **Eh bien, quel accueil ! Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet**, me dit-il en riant. **Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au village, avec les autres ?**

_ **Parce qu'il n'y a plus de village, et plus d'autres ! Tu le saurais si cela t'intéressait vraiment !** l'agressai-je. **Tu n'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi !**

_ **Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment ça, il n'y a plus de village ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ **Tu n'étais pas là quand nous mourions de faim parce que tes Romains adorés nous prenaient tout ce que nous avions ! Et quand les Saxons sont venus et ont tout brûlé, tout et tout le monde, TU N'ETAIS PAS LA !** hurlai-je. **Je sens encore l'odeur de la fumée, de la chair carbonisée, j'entends encore leurs cris et tu me demandes de quoi je parle ?! Tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu étais trop occupé à ôter d'autres vies pour protéger ton cher évêque ! **

Je me souvenais parfaitement, à présent, pourquoi je connaissais ce religieux. Il avait fait une halte dans notre village, deux ans plus tôt, au cours d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Il avait été épaté par les compétences d'Eben au combat et l'avait engagé comme garde du corps personnel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu refuser. L'évêque lui offrait bien plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver et il lui donnait l'occasion de se faire un nom, d'être réputé grâce à ses prouesses guerrières.

Il avait certainement dû beaucoup progresser depuis deux ans. Moi qui le connaissais si bien autrefois, je n'aurais su dire de quoi il était capable aujourd'hui. Cela aurait été intéressant de le voir se confronter à l'un des chevaliers qui étaient considérés comme les meilleurs guerriers au monde.

_ **Je croyais que tu étais heureuse que je parte ? Car s'il y a bien une personne que tu aurais aimé voir mourir, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?** me demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

_ **Je ne souhaite à personne de finir brûlé vif**, dis-je en secouant négativement la tête. **Maintenant sors d'ici**, répétai-je après un silence. **Je ne veux plus te voir.**

_ **Aly…**, tenta-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en essayant d'attraper ma main.

_ **Ne me touche pas !** le coupai-je en le repoussant violemment, dégoûtée par la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. **Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça, jamais.**

_ **Aëlya**, soupira-t-il. **Pourquoi tant de haine ? Nous étions si proches…**

_ **Justement !** l'interrompis-je à nouveau. **Tu étais mon ami, mon frère, et tu as tout gâché. Tu as trahi ma confiance !** l'agressai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_ **Parce que je voulais être plus, tellement plus !** hurla-t-il à son tour.

_ **Et tu aurais sûrement fini par le devenir, si tu avais attendu ! Tout le monde n'espérait qu'une chose de nous : qu'on se marie. Mon père t'avait déjà accordé ma main donc je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de t'épouser si tu étais resté, mais tu as accepté de partir avec l'évêque. Donc tu as voulu précipiter les choses alors que je n'étais pas prête !**

_ **Oh, je t'en prie, tu n'étais plus une enfant !** s'exaspéra-t-il.

_ **Etait-ce une raison pour tenter de me violer ?! Si tu n'étais pas parti, nous nous serions mariés et j'aurais fini par me donner à toi. Peut-être même que j'aurais pu t'aimer. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement attendu ?!**

_ **Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais beaucoup pour quelque chose qui ne s'est, en fin de compte, même pas passé ?!**

_ **Que ça se soit produit ou non ne change rien. C'est le fait que tu aies pu y songer, et surtout oser, qui me dégoûte ! J'avais confiance en toi, j'aurais même pu me résigner à t'épouser, et tu as tout gâché ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais**, achevai-je alors qu'une larme coula librement sur ma joue.

_ **Ah, les femmes, il faut toujours que vous dramatisiez tout !** s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et malgré tout le respect que je te dois, tu déformes la réalité. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. J'ai accepté l'offre de Germanus parce que tu m'as repoussé. Si tu t'étais donnée à moi ce jour-là, je serais resté. Tu étais la seule raison qui aurait pu me retenir, mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors ne vient pas me reprocher maintenant d'être parti !**

_ **C'est la dernière fois que je le répète : sors d'ici**, murmurai-je après un silence.** Tout de suite !** m'écriai-je, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

_ **Et si je refuse, que vas-tu faire ?** demanda-t-il sur le ton de la provocation.

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha de moi et je reculai prudemment.

_ **Tu vas recommencer comme il y a deux ans ?** reprit-il en continuant d'avancer. **Tu vas sortir une dague de ta botte en guise de défense, c'est ça ? Pour ta gouverne, mon abdomen en a même gardé une trace**, dit-il en souriant. **Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.**

Pour appuyer ses propos, il souleva un peu sa tunique afin de dévoiler la légère cicatrice qui ornait son flanc gauche. Je reculai encore pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui…jusqu'à me trouver acculée contre un mur.

_ **Grâce à ça**, continua Eben en souriant de plus belle, **j'aurai un souvenir de toi à vie et me rappellerai chaque jour le moment où nos corps ont failli ne faire qu'un.**

Un frisson glacé parcourut ma colonne vertébrale lorsque le souvenir s'imposa dans ma tête. L'ennui, c'est que je n'avais pas ma dague sur moi, cette fois-ci. Je ne l'avais plus du tout, en réalité. N'en ayant plus jamais eu besoin, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu…jusqu'à l'incendie.

_ **Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !** m'écriai-je soudain. **Je t'annonce que notre village a brûlé, que tout le monde est mort – tes amis, ta famille – et ça ne te fait rien ?!**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

_ **Où est Néra ?** demanda-t-il. **OU EST-ELLE ?!**

_ **Elle a péri dans l'incendie, comme tous les autres**, avouai-je en pleurant au souvenir de ma plus proche amie.

_ **Tu mens**, souffla Eben en écarquillant les yeux. **TU MENS !** répéta-t-il en me secouant par les épaules.

_ **Elle est morte**, insistai-je en sentant les larmes inonder mon visage.

_ **C'est faux…DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX !** hurla Eben, hors de lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir avant que sa main ne heurte mon visage avec force. La gifle fut si violente que je perdis l'équilibre et m'étalai lamentablement sur le sol dur en gémissant de douleur.

_ **COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE ENCORE EN VIE S'ILS SONT TOUS MORTS ?!** continua-t-il de s'époumoner en m'attrapant par les cheveux d'un coup sec.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Tristan qui pointa son sabre en direction d'Eben.

_ **Je crois vraiment que vous feriez mieux de partir, cette fois-ci**, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et disparut à grandes enjambées, plus furieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'espérais seulement que personne ne ferait les frais de sa colère…

_ **Qui était Néra ?** m'interrogea le chevalier en m'aidant à me relever.

_ **Sa sœur. Elle était sa petite sœur**, répondis-je tristement en repensant au sourire éclatant, parsemé de taches de rousseur, de la jeune blonde qui colorait mes journées. **Est-ce une habitude, chez vous, d'écouter aux portes ?** demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

_ **Ca m'arrive**, dit-il en me lâchant une fois que je fus à nouveau sur mes pieds.

_ **J'imagine que vous devez aimer cela, glaner des informations sur les autres, tout savoir des gens qui vous entourent. Leurs problèmes, leurs secrets. Cela doit être passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?**

_ **Disons que j'apprends parfois des choses fort intéressantes**, affirma Tristan en me fixant intensément.

Je me sentis extrêmement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer son regard. J'aurais tant aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant…Il tourna soudainement les talons pour sortir de la pièce et je saisis son bras pour le retenir. Il me sembla qu'il frissonna à mon contact, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus avant car il se retourna alors et replongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens, me troublant bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Jamais un regard ne m'avait fait un tel effet.

_ **Je…**, bégayai-je. **Personne ne doit savoir.**

_ **Personne ne l'apprendra. Pas par moi**, assura-t-il sans poser de questions quant à mes raisons.

Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Cet homme avait l'immense qualité de savoir se taire lorsqu'il le fallait…ou plutôt de ne parler que quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Nos regards restèrent encore accrochés quelques secondes, tout comme ma main sur son bras, avant qu'il ne se décide à partir.

_ **Bonne nuit**, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Depuis quand Tristan souhaitait-il « bonne nuit » à qui que ce soit ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 6**

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews _:D _Sans plus attendre, la suite de ma petite histoire…_

Aëlya :

__ Viens._

_Je saisis la main qu'Eben me tendait en souriant et le laissai m'entraîner où bon lui semblait. J'avais une confiance absolue en lui, je le considérais comme mon frère. Je l'avais connu toute ma vie, bien que lui ait commencé à grandir sans moi, ayant quatre ans de plus._

_Il m'emmena au bord du cours d'eau qui longeait notre village, où nous jouions enfants. Il s'assit dans l'herbe verte en m'attirant avec lui, me tenant toujours la main. J'avais remarqué quelques changements dans son comportement, ces derniers mois, mais je ne parvenais à en identifier ni la source ni la signification. Et puis, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait juste une façon de me regarder, parfois, qui semblait étrange. J'étais incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait, dans ces moments-là, et cela me perturbait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaître._

_Eben me fixait en souriant malicieusement et je compris trop tard que j'aurais dû me méfier : il m'assaillit de chatouilles et je le lui rendis du mieux que je pus, en riant aux éclats. Entraînés par notre euphorie, nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre, complètement hilares, jusqu'à ce qu'Eben s'arrête une fois positionné au-dessus de moi. Il riva son regard au mien avec une intensité rare et l'une de ses mains vint caresser ma joue. Je perdis mon sourire en voyant son visage s'approcher lentement._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'exclamai-je sans dissimuler ma surprise._

_Eben soupira et s'écarta un peu pour répondre simplement :_

__ J'ai vingt ans, Aly. Je suis en âge de prendre une femme. Tout le monde ne cesse de me le rappeler, ces derniers temps._

_Je déglutis en réalisant tout ce que cela voulait dire. C'est vrai, il était devenu un homme. Il n'avait plus rien du petit blondinet avec qui je jouais à cache-cache dans les bois. Fils de forgeron – donc forgeron lui-même – et meilleur combattant du village, Eben s'était rapidement épaissi en masse musculaire. Son corps élancé était devenu puissant et robuste, et son allure générale imposait le respect par son impressionnante carrure._

_Je comprenais, maintenant, d'où venaient tous ces regards inexplicables : Eben ne me voyait plus comme une enfant, une petite sœur. Il me voulait. D'une manière que je n'aurais jamais envisagée entre nous. J'aimais Eben, énormément, mais pas de cette façon-là. Et il le savait._

__ J'ai parlé à ton père, reprit-il, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il se demandait quand j'allais me décider à le faire. Tout le village n'attend que ça. Depuis qu'on est petits, ils se sont toujours doutés que ça arriverait. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne n'a encore demandé ta main ? Parce que tout le monde pense que c'est moi que tu dois épouser. Ton père n'a pas hésité un seul instant, il m'a toujours vu comme son futur gendre._

__ Mais je croyais que tu devais partir avec cet évêque, contrai-je en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire._

_J'avais parfaitement conscience, au fond, que c'était la pure vérité._

__ Je ne suis obligé à rien, répliqua Eben. Germanus me propose d'intégrer sa garde personnelle mais, si je préfère rester ici, il n'y voit aucun inconvénient. C'est mon choix. Si je lui dis que je refuse son offre pour t'épouser, crois-moi, il comprendra. Il trouvera bien un autre homme de main. Or, moi, si j'ai une chance de t'avoir, je ne me pose même pas la question. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de la rater. Je ne passerai pas à côté de toi, jamais._

_De la main qui caressait toujours ma joue, Eben saisit mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux._

__ Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme, Aëlya, souffla-t-il._

_Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent tout à coup, mais pas dans le bon sens. Pas dans le sens que tout le monde espérerait. Qu'Eben espérerait. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. J'allais lui faire mal, très mal, mais il ne me laissait pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser, pas lui._

__ Eben, je…Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais…pas comme ça, bégayais-je en fermant les yeux à la fin de ma phrase._

_Je ne supportais de le regarder en lui brisant le cœur. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais j'en étais incapable. Et puis, il avait toujours su ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne lui avais jamais laissé de raisons d'espérer autre chose._

__ J'en ai assez d'être ton frère, Aly, rétorqua-il en soupirant. Je veux plus. Je veux tout. Ton amour, et ton corps aussi. Je sais que tu peux m'aimer, il te suffit d'essayer._

__ Ne fais pas ça, Eben, dis-je en rouvrant les yeux. Ne mise pas tout sur moi, car tu risques d'être déçu. Tu n'auras pas une offre comme celle de l'évêque deux fois dans ta vie._

__ Mais tu es tout ce que je désire, contra-t-il d'un air désespéré en fronçant les sourcils._

_Il commençait à comprendre que ma réponse n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Or, je connaissais suffisamment Eben pour savoir qu'il était le genre d'homme à ne pas énerver. Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne mais, quand quelque chose le rendait vraiment furieux, cela déclenchait des accès de violence_ _incontrôlables. Il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout, dans ces moments-là, et mieux valait ne pas se trouver dans les parages. Nous n'avions jamais su comment calmer sa rage quand il était comme ça. Nous ne l'en aimions pas moins, évidemment. Il restait des nôtres, et doux comme un agneau la plupart du temps. Mais, tous, nous avions appris à le craindre._

__ Je serai un bon mari, je te le promets ! s'exclama Eben devant mon silence. Je t'aime, Aly, et je suis sûr que tu peux apprendre à m'aimer en retour. Et puis, comment cela pourrait-il se passer autrement ? Tu vivras toujours dans ce village, avec les mêmes personnes que tu connais déjà par cœur, alors de qui veux-tu tomber amoureuse si ce n'est moi ? Aucun bel inconnu n'arrivera par miracle dans ce trou, tu le sais bien ! Epouse-moi, Aëlya._

_Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison, je ne pouvais rien attendre d'autre. Après tout, si j'aimais déjà Eben d'une certaine façon, peut-être ne serait-ce pas si terrible d'essayer de l'aimer différemment. Notre relation ne changerait presque pas, au fond, elle deviendrait juste…plus physique. De plus, Eben était tout sauf laid, il fallait le reconnaître._

_J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vu bouger et je sursautai lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai figée un instant, mais repris vite mes esprits et le repoussai._

__ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_

__ Je pense que tu en es arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, alors la situation me parait claire. Puisque nous allons bientôt nous appartenir à jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre. Mariés ou pas, c'est pareil. Tu es à moi, Aly, et je te veux. Maintenant. Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embraser dans le cou._

_Je devais rêver, Eben n'était pas en train de faire ça. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Hélas, mes espoirs s'évanouirent rapidement quand je sentis ses mains explorer mon corps, se promenant à des endroits que personne n'avait encore touchés. « Non, non, non ! », pensai-je. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Si j'avais commencé à entrevoir l'idée de l'épouser, je n'étais pas pour autant prête à me donner à lui._

__ Ne fais pas ça ! m'écriai-je en posant mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser._

__ Maintenant ou dans quelques semaines, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ne me sors pas l'excuse bidon « pas avant le mariage », je t'en prie, répliqua Eben à la fois agacé et amusé._

_Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était plus puceau, et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà. Certaines filles du village ne se cachaient pas d'être passées dans son lit, au contraire, elles vantaient même leurs exploits sexuels. Apparemment, Eben était un amant formidable. Mais, en ce qui me concernait, j'étais toujours vierge et je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre ma pureté de cette manière. Il ne s'agissait pas que de ma virginité, ici, Eben portait atteinte à ma dignité également. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? J'avais confiance en lui, il était mon ami. Comment osait-il me trahir ainsi alors qu'il prétendait m'aimer ?! Non, je n'épouserais pas Eben. Pas après ça. Ma décision était prise. Elle l'avait toujours été, en réalité. Enfin, encore fallait-il que je parvienne à me sortir de ce pétrin._

__ Tu peux aller retrouver ton évêque et accepter sa proposition, lançai-je d'un ton dur. Je ne t'épouserai pas, Eben. Jamais. Alors lâche-moi, je ne t'appartiens pas._

_A mes mots, il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et me fixa de ses yeux perçants. J'y vis briller une lueur jusque-là inconnue, un mélange complexe de frustration, de colère, et ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes dans la seconde qui suivit. A partir de ce moment, Eben ne s'embarrassa plus de la moindre douceur et ses mains reprirent leur chemin sans pitié, pétrissant mes seins et mes fesses, meurtrissant mes hanches et mes côtes. Ses baisers, semés ci et là dans mon décolleté, ressemblaient plutôt à des morsures et j'étais certaines que j'aurais des marques plus tard._

__ Eben, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux._

__ Chut…Ne pleure pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, me dit-il d'une voix suave._

_Toutefois, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues quand l'une de ses mains glissa sous mon jupon et remonta le long de ma cuise et que l'autre commença à délacer le haut de ma robe._

__ Fais pas ça, soufflai-je._

_La main qui délaçait ma robe cessa son activité pour saisir mon menton. Eben me regarda un instant, indéchiffrable, puis s'empara de mes lèvres en forçant le passage avec sa langue. Je voulus me dégager, mais sa prise se resserra douloureusement sur ma mâchoire. Nul doute que j'aurais des bleus, plus tard._

_Je fermai les yeux, laissant couler quelques larmes de désespoir, et me mis à réfléchir à une solution de toute urgence. Je me rappelai soudain que j'avais une dague – cadeau de ma mère le jour où j'étais devenue une femme – cachée dans ma botte. Elle me l'avait offerte justement pour ce genre de situations, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir m'en servir contre Eben. Etant trop occupé à me tripoter, il ne me tenait pas les mains donc je bénéficiais d'une liberté de mouvements suffisante pour tenter d'attraper ma dague sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive._

_Je ne m'étais jamais servie d'une arme auparavant, mais c'était la seule option dont je disposai si je ne voulais pas me faire violer. Sans tergiverser une seconde de plus, je pliai la jambe pour atteindre ma cheville et saisis la dague de ma main droite. Les yeux toujours fermés, je la plantai dans l'abdomen d'Eben. Il me lâcha instantanément et s'écarta en grognant de douleur. Enfin libérée de son poids, je me relevai vivement et déclarai d'un ton amer :_

__ Puissiez-vous vivre heureux, toi et ton évêque._

_Puis je déguerpis sans un regard en arrière. Ce jour-là, Eben perdit toute ma confiance et jamais plus je ne pus l'aimer d'une quelconque manière. Et jamais je ne parlai à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé._

Dagonet :

Cette nuit-là, Aëlya ne hurla pas durant son cauchemar, mais je l'entendis tout de même marmonner des phrases inintelligibles et décidai d'aller la réveiller, comme chaque nuit depuis son arrivée au Mur.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre et la trouvai agitée dans son lit, une expression confuse déformant son joli visage. Je m'approchai et lui secouai légèrement l'épaule. Elle s'éveilla immédiatement, mais n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle j'étais habitué. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser où elle se trouvait, puis elle s'effondrait en larmes dans mes bras.

Cette fois-ci, elle recula sur le lit jusqu'à être acculée contre le mur, le plus loin possible de moi. J'esquissai un geste dans sa direction pour la réconforter, mais elle s'aplatit encore plus contre le mur en me fixant d'un air apeuré. Troublé, je n'insistai pas et regagnai silencieusement ma propre chambre.

Il était évident qu'Aëlya n'avait pas fait le rêve habituel de l'incendie. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'un autre souvenir ou d'un tour de son imagination mais, une chose était sûre, ça n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Et je l'avais effrayée. A quoi avait-elle bien pu penser pour qu'elle ait aussi peur que je la touche ? Elle savait que je n'allais pas la frapper.

Aëlya :

Ce matin, je m'étais levée tôt pour assister à l'entrainement des chevaliers, avant de vaquer à mes propres occupations. J'adorais les regarder se battre, chacun à leur façon, en toute amitié. J'observais attentivement leurs méthodes de combat, qui différaient de l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient chacun leur arme de prédilection et excellaient dans leur domaine. Beaucoup ne voyaient sans doute en eux que de grosses brutes, de simples machines à tuer, moi je les trouvais fascinants. Ils étaient bien plus complexes qu'on pouvait le penser.

Je rejoignis donc, d'un pas enthousiaste, la petite cour où Gauvain et Galahad s'échauffaient déjà, tandis qu'Arthur et Dagonet vérifiaient l'état de leurs armes. Tristan, quant à lui, pratiquait le tir à l'arc dans son coin en attendant que tous ses compagnons soient prêts, atteignant aisément le cœur de la cible à chaque tir.

_ **Cela doit finir par être lassant**, déclarai-je en m'approchant de lui.

_ **Il faut continuellement s'entraîner pour garder le niveau**, rétorqua-t-il sans quitter la cible des yeux et en décochant une nouvelle flèche qui atterrit encore au centre.

_ **Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour hier soir**, avouai-je après un silence et il reporta enfin son regard sur ma personne, me faisant frissonner malgré moi.

Bors et Lancelot arrivèrent à ce moment-là, le premier racontant fièrement au deuxième comment Numéro Trois avait gagné une bagarre contre un autre petit garçon. Lancelot l'écoutait d'un air à la fois amusé et excédé par le fait que les enfants de Bors soient son unique sujet de conversation, ou presque.

L'éclaireur rejoignit alors ses compagnons, sans un mot de plus. Lorsque tous les chevaliers furent fin prêts, ils formèrent des groupes pour s'affronter. Evidemment, Gauvain et Galahad se mirent en binôme, Bors et Dagonet aussi, tandis que Lancelot s'avança vers Tristan en le défiant du regard. Arthur, quant à lui, se contenta pour le moment de superviser les opérations. Le fait que chacun d'entre eux avait sa propre technique rendait les combats très intéressants.

D'ordinaire, j'observais tous les chevaliers mais, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, aujourd'hui mes yeux étaient étrangement et irrémédiablement attirés par celui aux longs cheveux noirs.

Le sabre de Tristan se retrouva bloqué entre les deux glaives de Lancelot et, comme les chevaliers ne portaient pas leur armure – celle de l'éclaireur était pourvue d'emplacements spéciaux pour des dagues supplémentaires – lors des entraînements, il n'avait aucune autre arme pour se défendre. Il pivota alors sur lui-même et heurta de plein fouet le poitrail de Lancelot avec son dos, lui coupant la respiration. Entraîné par le poids de son compagnon, celui-ci bascula en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur. Tristan récupéra son sabre qu'il pointa sur la gorge de son ami avec une esquisse de sourire vainqueur.

J'étais impressionnée. Même désarmé, l'éclaireur avait gagné. Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une demi-seconde pour réfléchir et trouver une échappatoire. Comment parvenait-il à penser aussi rapidement ? Lancelot émit un léger rire, rendu irrégulier par sa respiration difficile, en saisissant la main que lui tendait Tristan pour l'aider à se relever.

_ **La prochaine fois, sois gentil, épargne mes poumons**, lui dit-il en époussetant sa tunique.

L'éclaireur hocha la tête alors que leurs frères d'armes, qui avaient eux aussi terminé leur combat, ricanèrent au nez d'un Lancelot quelque peu échevelé. Arthur, qui était jusque-là resté à l'écart, s'avança vers ses compagnons, armé de son épée.

_ **Allez vous reposer, bande de mauviettes, je m'en charge !** lança Bors en brandissant un poignard et tous les autres s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser la place.

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter :

_ **Je dois reconnaître qu'ils se débrouillent plutôt bien**, déclara Eben en se plaçant à mes côtés, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les deux chevaliers.

_ **Tu t'es calmé ?** demandai-je en le toisant.

_ **Toute ma famille est morte**, répliqua-t-il. **Je ne cesserai jamais d'être en colère. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas étripé chaque Saxon que cette terre porte, en tout cas. Désolé si je t'ai effrayée hier soir**, s'excusa-t-il.

_ **Tu oserais affronter l'un d'entre eux ?** l'interrogeai-je en ignorant ses excuses bidon et en désignant les chevaliers.

Je voulais changer de sujet et je devais avouer que sa réponse m'intriguait.

_ **Si cela peut te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi nul que tu le crois**, dit-il en plantant son regard glacé dans le mien.

_ **Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu te battais mal**, avouai-je, **au contraire.**

_ **Mais que je sois le meilleur guerrier du village ne te suffisait pas**, affirma-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

_ **Je t'en prie, arrête avec ça**, répondis-je en soupirant et en baissant les yeux.

_ **Pourquoi ?!** s'énerva-t-il. **En quoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ?!**

Il tendit une main vers mon visage, mais je détournai la tête afin d'éviter son contact, ne faisant qu'attiser sa rage.

_ **Bon, à qui le tour ?** retentit la voix bourrue de Bors, interrompant notre « discussion ».

_ **Je suis prêt à tenter ma chance, si vous m'autorisez à me joindre à vous**, proposa Eben.

_ **Et qui veux-tu affronter ?** lui demanda Bors, tout excité à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel adversaire.

_ **Moi**, répondit à ma grande surprise Tristan d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. **Je me porte volontaire**, ajouta-t-il en fixant Eben d'un air hostile.

_ **Avec plaisir**, répliqua le blond en jetant un regard sadique à Tristan.

Tristan :

J'en avais assez de voir ce jeune arrogant se pavaner. Il se croyait au-dessus de tout car l'évêque l'avait choisi mais au fond il ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres, comme nous. Et j'en avais assez de le voir tourner autour d'Aëlya en guettant le moment où il pourrait lui sauter dessus, avec ou sans son accord. Un homme devrait savoir quand la lutte est vaine. C'était, en tout cas, ce que j'allais tenter de lui montrer dans ce combat.

Aëlya :

Eben et Tristan se mirent en place, mais ne firent que se toiser pendant un instant. L'évêque émergea alors d'un bâtiment et rejoignit Arthur avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute avenant, mais qui ne lui allait pas le moins du monde. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Eben qui lui adressa un signe de tête. Il était venu assister au combat de son garde du corps et celui-ci n'avait pas intérêt à perdre s'il désirait conserver sa place et son honneur. D'autant plus que l'image de l'évêque était en jeu, elle aussi. Comment espérait-il se faire respecter s'il n'était même pas capable d'engager du personnel digne de ce nom ?

Le blond sortit son épée de son fourreau, une lueur cruelle dans le regard, et attaqua Tristan qui para le coup sans difficulté. L'affrontement dura ainsi un bon moment, chacun analysant son adversaire – sa technique, ses points forts, ses faiblesses – pour essayer de trouver une faille. Je devais reconnaître qu'Eben avait énormément progressé. Il avait certainement suivi un entraînement intensif pour arriver à ce niveau. Il égalait presque le chevalier Sarmate, qui pratiquait pourtant cela comme un art toujours perfectible, et ce depuis plus d'une décennie. Presque.

Au bout d'un temps que je n'aurais su définir, l'éclaireur parvint à le désarmer et les propulsa tous deux au sol – il se sépara de son arme pendant la chute, pour ne pas risquer de les blesser – où il se servit de son poids pour immobiliser le blond. Celui-ci s'avoua vaincu en râlant mais, lorsque Tristan relâcha sa prise pour se relever, il plongea vers sa botte d'où il sortit une dague qu'il pointa vers le chevalier. Le Sarmate voulu éviter le coup, mais n'eut pas le temps de reculer suffisamment et la lame entailla tout de même la peau de son torse.

Eben se releva et essuya le sang sur la dague dans sa tunique en affichant un air satisfait et j'entendis l'évêque rire, lui qui avait pourtant perdu son sourire quelques secondes plus tôt. Je vis aussi Dagonet retenir Bors, qui avait manifestement une soudaine envie d'étriper le jeune blond. Les autres chevaliers fixaient également Eben d'un air mauvais et je remarquai qu'Arthur serrai les poings, certainement pour s'empêcher de frapper l'évêque à côté de lui qui semblait très fier de son homme de main.

_ **J'espère que cela t'apprendra à rester à ta place. Avoir une bonne ouïe ne t'autorise pas à te mêler des affaires des autres**, murmura Eben à Tristan. **Chevaliers, ce fut un plaisir !** lança-t-il ensuite à voix haute, récoltant un grognement peu avenant de la part de Bors en guise de réponse.

Me trouvant plus près d'eux que les autres, j'avais également entendu ses deux premières phrases et lui jetai un regard furieux quand il s'approcha de moi. Lorsqu'il se trouva à mon niveau, je crachai :

_ **Tu as triché.**

Eben s'arrêta, riva son regard au mien et répondit calmement :

_ **Je n'ai fait que reprendre une méthode dont j'ai pu constater l'efficacité. Tu devrais te sentir honorée d'être ma source d'inspiration.**

Sur ces mots, il déposa un objet dans ma main avant de me frôler pour disparaître en direction de ses quartiers. Je baissai les yeux et fus abasourdie de découvrir la dague qu'il venait d'utiliser, et qui n'était autre que celle dont je m'étais servie pour me défendre deux ans plus tôt.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur l'éclaireur et je compris qu'il avait dû entendre notre échange car, si un regard avait pu tuer, celui de Tristan – encore rivé sur l'endroit où Eben s'était éclipsé – aurait fait mouche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Heart  
Chapitre 7**

_Salut à tous ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, follows et favoris. Ça fait super plaisir que des gens aiment ce que je fais _:D

Tristan :

J'étais à peine égratigné, mais Arthur avait insisté pour que je me fasse soigner et Aëlya s'était immédiatement proposée, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner pour le comportement du blond. Comme si elle se sentait coupable. A bien y repenser, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Ce combat avait eu lieu à cause d'elle, ou plutôt à cause de la conversation que j'avais surprise hier soir, mais elle n'y était pour rien si Eben était un salop fini.

_ **Ce n'est pas très profond, mais il va falloir recoudre**, déclara Aëlya d'un air sombre.

Nous nous trouvions tous les deux dans la salle réservée aux soins. J'avais ôté ma tunique pour qu'elle puisse examiner ma plaie et, depuis, je la laissais faire en fixant silencieusement son visage. Elle fulminait, je le voyais bien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire crispée. Peut-être mon regard insistant la rendait-il mal à l'aise également, expliquant ainsi ses joues légèrement rosées.

_ **Je suis désolée**, avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. **Il a triché.**

_ **Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser**, contrai-je.

_ **Bien sûr que si**, répliqua-t-elle vivement. **C'est ma faute, si tout cela est arrivé.**

_ **L'évêque et lui seraient venus ici de toute façon.**

_ **Mais, moi, je n'aurais pas dû être là**, répondit-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle planta à nouveau l'aiguille dans ma peau.

Le fait de me recoudre semblait la déranger plus que moi.

_ **Je ne devrais plus être là**, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ **Ne dites pas cela**, la réprimandai-je sèchement. **Si vous avez survécu, c'est que ça devait se passer ainsi. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.**

_ **Mais pourquoi ?!** s'emporta Aëlya tout en achevant son œuvre sur mon torse. **Dites-moi à quoi je sers, ici, vous qui en savez tant !**

Je restai silencieux un moment, réfléchissant, puis déclarai :

_ **Galahad vous dirait sûrement que vous apportez un peu de douceur et de gaieté dans notre quotidien morose. Lancelot, lui, jurerait que vous êtes la beauté incarnée**, murmurai-je en me retenant d'ajouter « ce qui n'est pas faux, d'ailleurs ».

En y repensant, c'était même totalement vrai, pour les deux.

_ **Et vous ?** demanda-t-elle en rougissant violemment au compliment.

Je la fixai un moment sans rien dire, cherchant les mots qui pourraient exprimer tout ce que j'éprouvais envers cette femme. Mais je ressentais tant de choses, et tellement contradictoires, que je m'y perdais moi-même. De plus, les mots n'avaient jamais été mon fort…

Gênée, elle finit par détourner la tête en atteignant un niveau écarlate inégalable. La voyant rougir ainsi en se mordant la lèvre, j'eus une soudaine envie de…l'embrasser ? Oui, c'était exactement ça. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'ils ne semblaient plus vouloir quitter et que j'avais furieusement envie de goûter. C'était comme si sa délicieuse bouche appelait la mienne, comme jamais aucune autre ne l'avait fait auparavant, et je me pris à penser que je n'étais peut-être pas obligé d'y résister.

_ **Je ne vous dirais rien**, avouai-je alors en saisissant délicatement son visage avec l'une de mes mains pour le ramener doucement vers moi.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes sans plus hésiter. Elle resta d'abord figée un instant, sous la surprise, puis se laissa un peu aller, m'autorisant même à enserrer sa taille d'un bras pour la coller contre moi. J'enfouis mon autre main dans ses boucles soyeuses tout en joignant ma langue à la sienne pour approfondir notre baiser.

J'avais bien compris que son expérience avec les hommes se résumait aux tentatives de viol d'Eben et du Saxon, ce qui expliquait sa gêne et sa timidité. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas effrayée à l'idée de me laisser la guider, bien au contraire. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, farfouillant un peu dans mes cheveux, et pressa encore plus ses formes voluptueuses contre mon corps que je sentais s'embraser tout entier à son contact.

Mes lèvres dévièrent sur son cou, puis sa clavicule, mais je m'arrêtai avant d'atteindre son décolleté et de m'attaquer sauvagement à sa robe. J'aurais pu la prendre sur le champ, mais cela n'aurait pas été correct. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soucier de ce qui était correct ou non, me direz-vous, mais elle n'était pas une putain que je pouvais baiser quand j'en avais envie. J'avais plus de respect que ça, pour elle, et je ne tenais pas à la traumatiser davantage. Je devrais gagner sa confiance et l'habituer à mon contact si je voulais l'avoir.

Je m'écartai légèrement et restai bouche-bée devant la scène. Avec sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, ses joues cramoisies au possible et ses lèvres rougies par notre baiser, elle était plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir, tout comme la totalité de mon corps, et j'eus énormément de mal à me contenir. Quelle que soit la situation, cette femme était hypnotique. Le simple fait de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle sans pouvoir la toucher constituait une véritable torture. Son corps voluptueux semblait inéluctablement attirer tous les hommes ou presque, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Aëlya :

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la taverne, les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Tristan, qui n'avait jamais semblé m'apprécier plus que ça, venait-il réellement de m'embrasser ? Et, bon sang, quel baiser ! J'en étais encore toute retournée. Mon corps s'était embrasé sous son contact et j'avais commencé à entrevoir ce plaisir dont tout le monde parlait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce genre de choses et j'avais bien envie de voir ce qui venait après. Mais étais-je prête pour ça ? Contrairement à ce que je pensais, son toucher ne m'avait pas dérangée, loin de là. Les frissons qui m'avaient parcourue lorsque j'avais senti ses lèvres sur ma peau étaient extrêmement agréables, mais pouvais-je aller plus loin ?

Tristan n'avait caressé aucune de mes parties purement féminines et c'était cela qui m'inquiétait. Le moment venu, supporterais-je qu'il me touche à ces endroits-là ? Ou mes mauvais souvenirs ruineraient-ils cet instant si intime et particulier ? L'arrivée d'Eben avait ravivé mes cicatrices invisibles et je craignais que cela ne m'éloigne de l'éclaireur alors que mon seul désir était de me rapprocher de lui, quoiqu'en dise Tara. Si, par miracle, l'éclaireur me voulait, je n'allais certainement pas le repousser.

Vanora, Edna et moi discutions paisiblement en préparant le repas du soir lorsqu'Eben entra dans mon champ de vision. Je me figeai en le regardant s'assoir un peu plus loin, dans un coin. Il fixa le ciel, semblant simplement profiter du soleil qui se faisait de plus en plus rare avec l'hiver approchant. Ses cheveux dorés et sa peau légèrement bronzée resplendissaient sous les rayons chaleureux. Je détournai les yeux et tentai d'oublier sa présence. Toutefois, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

_ **Il est joli garçon !** s'exclama Edna en arborant un grand sourire. **J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait vœu de chasteté, lui aussi. Ce serait un pur gâchis !**

_ **Il est au service de l'évêque, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il fait partie du clergé**, répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

_ **Une chance pour toi !** répondit Vanora en riant.

_ **Pourquoi ça ?** demandai-je en me raidissant.

_ **Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup !** m'expliqua-t-elle, l'air ravie.

Je levai les yeux dans la direction d'Eben et constatai, en effet, que son regard aussi bleu que le ciel était rivé sur moi. Je déglutis et baissai aussitôt la tête, reprenant mon activité.

_ **Tu ne le trouves pas à ton goût ?** m'interrogea Edna qui semblait en extase devant l'ancien forgeron.

Si seulement elle savait quel genre d'homme il était…

_ **Je…**

J'ignorais quoi répondre sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Elles ne savaient pas qu'Eben et moi nous connaissions, et c'était très bien ainsi. Seul Tristan était au courant, et cela me paraissait déjà trop.

_ **J'imagine qu'il va te falloir un certain temps pour faire confiance aux hommes, après ce que tu as vécu, mais tu ne pourras pas les repousser éternellement**, déclara Vanora d'une voix douce. **D'ailleurs, tu n'as raconté à personne ce qui s'est passé avec l'évêque. Les chevaliers sont inquiets, tu sais ? Ils ont juré de le surveiller. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.**

Elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant, mais elle ignorait que Germanus n'était pas celui qui m'inquiétait le plus. La plus grande menace – dont Edna bavait abondamment à la vue – se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Bien trop près à mon goût. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi comme s'il essayait de m'écraser, de me briser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus opposer de résistance.

_ **Il ne s'est rien passé avec l'évêque**, répliquai-je mollement.

_ **Ils ont pourtant tous affirmé que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, en partant**, insista la rousse.

_ **Ses regards et sa proximité m'ont rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, mais il n'a rien fait.**

_ **Parce qu'Horton est arrivé. Qui sait ce qui se serait produit, sinon**, murmura Edna.

_ **N'en parlons plus**, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

J'en avais assez. Tout cela ne faisait que rendre le souvenir d'Eben encore plus cuisant. J'avais l'impression que ça recommençait. Je le sentais partout. Ses lèvres, ses mains sur mes seins, mes cuisses, la rudesse de ses gestes…son érection contre mon intimité. Je fermai les yeux et pris une longue inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que ça en devenait douloureux.

_ **Y'a-t-il eu d'autres hommes ?**

Je rouvris les paupières à la voix de Vanora et la fixai sans comprendre. Elle essaya donc d'expliquer :

_ **Je sais que le Saxon n'a pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin et l'évêque encore moins, apparemment. Pourtant…Evidemment que ces deux expériences ont dû être traumatisantes, je ne peux même pas imaginer, mais tes réactions semblent suggérer un autre événement…plus marquant.**

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Etais-je si transparente ? Je rétorquai d'un ton acerbe, sur la défensive :

_ **Je suis vierge.**

_ **Cela ne veut pas dire qu'aucun autre homme n'ait essayé…et y soit presque arrivé**, répondit Edna avec un regard tendre.

_ **Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !** crachai-je en me levant, prête à partir.

_ **On essaye juste de t'aider**, souffla Vanora.

_ **Disons que j'ai appris que ce sont les personnes que l'on aime le plus qui nous font le plus de mal. On croit les connaître, et on se fait poignarder dans le dos au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins**, lâchai-je devant leur air suppliant. **Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.**

Je jetai un dernier regard vers Eben, mais il n'était plus là. Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, de ne pas pouvoir le voir venir. Paniquée, je déguerpis le plus vite possible. Soudain, mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque sa voix murmura à mon oreille :

_ **Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui m'as poignardé, pas l'inverse.**

Je fis volte-face et, avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Tout en m'embrassant, il avança, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois bloquée contre un mur. Pensant qu'il était concentré sur ma bouche, j'attrapai la fameuse dague que j'avais cachée dans les plis de ma robe, mais Eben saisit ma main et la plaqua contre le mur. Il s'écarta et m'adressa un sourire triomphant :

_ **Je t'ai dit que je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois.**

Il reprit aussitôt possession de mes lèvres et, de sa main libre, rassembla mon jupon à hauteur de mes cuisses. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues alors que les souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête et je fus prise d'une soudaine nausée. Après l'incroyable baiser que j'avais échangé avec Tristan, celui d'Eben me paraissait encore pire que deux ans auparavant. Je tentai de le repousser, mais il m'écrasa de tout son poids et attrapa mon genou qu'il remonta au niveau de sa hanche. Je sentis alors son membre masculin appuyer contre mon bas-ventre et paniquai sérieusement. Je lui mordis la lèvre dans un élan désespéré. Le goût métallique de son sang emplit ma bouche et il s'écarta en riant.

_ **Je me doutais que tu ne me faciliterais pas les choses, une fois encore, mais cette fois j'irai jusqu'au bout. Ne bouge pas**, ordonna-t-il en orientant la dague – qui se trouvait toujours dans ma main – vers mon visage. **Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'abîmer.**

Je me mis à trembler quand Eben fit glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, mais une voix sortie de nulle part nous fit tous les deux sursauter :

_ **Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil. Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher Tristan et voilà que je te trouve dans les bras d'un joli lot de consolation.**

Eben me lâcha et nous nous tournâmes vers Tara. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lance un sourire sadique, mais son visage n'avait rien d'amusé et son intervention prouvait que son seul but était de m'aider. Elle avait parfaitement compris les intentions d'Eben et elle l'avait arrêté. Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle me haïssait. Pensait-elle que je m'étais réellement éloignée de Tristan à sa demande ?

_ **L'éclaireur ?! **s'exclama le blond d'un ton rageur en me jetant un regard furieux. **C'est pour ça qu'il était là, hier ? Et qu'il m'a affronté ce matin ? Ne me dis pas que tu es avec lui !**

_ **Je ne le suis pas**, répondis-je en m'écartant prudemment. **Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !**

Il émit un grognement peu avenant, à mes mots, puis jeta un coup d'œil menaçant à Tara et disparut. Je me remis peu à peu à respirer normalement et essuyai les larmes qui inondaient mes joues.

_ **Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? **demandai-je à la brune.

_ **Je ne t'apprécie pas, mais aucune femme ne mérite d'être traitée de la sorte. Evite de te retrouver dans ce genre de situations, à l'avenir.**

_ **Merci**, soufflai-je alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Je restai un moment debout dans l'allée afin de reprendre mes esprits. Les intentions d'Eben étaient claires. Elles n'avaient pas changé et ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. J'allais devoir me débrouiller pour lui échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Rome avec l'évêque. D'ici là, il fallait que je me méfie de ces deux hommes. Germanus m'inquiétait moins car il n'était plus tout jeune et les chevaliers l'avaient à l'œil.

Mais Eben était une toute autre histoire…Jamais je ne ferais le poids face à lui et seul Tristan était conscient du risque qu'il représentait. Tara le savait également, désormais, mais je ne pouvais compter sur elle. Surtout que, dès lors qu'elle se rendrait compte que je n'avais nullement l'intention de garder mes distances avec l'éclaireur, elle ferait de ma vie un enfer. J'étais même certaine que, dans un élan de jalousie, elle serait capable de me livrer à Eben malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

xxxxxxxxxx

En fin d'après-midi, je regagnai ma chambre pour me préparer rapidement avant le souper. Toutefois, à mon grand étonnement, un paquet m'attendait sur mon lit, accompagné d'un petit mot. Je lus le papier et fus surprise d'apprendre qu'un dîner était organisé par l'évêque, le soir même, dans la salle où trônait la table ronde.

Les chevaliers y étaient conviés également, ce qui allait de soi. Mais, moi ? Pourquoi Germanus m'inviterait-il à un dîner que j'aurais dû servir comme Edna et Vanora allaient sûrement le faire ? Après ce qui s'était passé dans ses quartiers, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur le paquet posé sur mon lit. Je l'ouvris doucement, prudemment, comme si je devais m'attendre à un traquenard, mais la boîte ne renfermait visiblement rien de dangereux. Je saisis l'étoffe et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une robe d'un rouge vif dont les manches et le décolleté étaient brodés de fil doré. Elle était magnifique. Jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en toucher une aussi belle, douce, et certainement hors de prix. Où l'évêque l'avait-il trouvée et, surtout, pourquoi me l'offrait-il ? Pour un dîner auquel je n'avais pas ma place, qui plus est.

Voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, je cessai d'essayer de comprendre et me déshabillai. Je me lavai rapidement pour me débarrasser de la poussière que j'avais accumulée au cours de la journée, ainsi que de l'odeur d'Eben qui me donnait la nausée. Je frottai les endroits où il m'avait touchée et embrassée jusqu'à m'en faire rougir douloureusement la peau.

Ensuite, j'enfilai précautionneusement la robe et fus abasourdie de constater qu'elle m'allait à merveille. Comment l'évêque pouvait-il connaître mes mensurations ?! Ne voulant plus y penser, j'étudiai la robe plus attentivement. Le décolleté carré était bordé d'or, mettant parfaitement ma poitrine en valeur. Trop, à mon goût. Il était généreux sans être vulgaire, mais en montrait tout de même plus que ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Les manches, serrées sur toute la longueur de mes bras, terminaient en pointe sur le dos de mes mains. Elles étaient, elles aussi, brodées de fil doré à partir de mes avant-bras jusqu'aux pointes, formant de jolis motifs. Le tissu moulait toute la partie supérieure de mon corps, puis s'élargissait de mes hanches jusqu'au sol, sans gêner mes mouvements. Cette robe s'avérait incroyablement agréable à porter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne de Germanus ?

Poussant un long soupir, je démêlai rapidement mes cheveux et les laissai détachés, tombant en cascade jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Je les retins simplement en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent en torsadant deux mèches de chaque côté de ma tête que j'attachai ensemble à l'arrière de mon crâne.

xxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans la salle de réunion déjà peuplée par Germanus, Horton et les chevaliers. Ces derniers parurent surpris de mon arrivée et me scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds d'un air confus, alors que l'évêque s'avança vers moi.

_ **Je suis ravi de constater que je ne me suis pas trompé**, déclara-t-il. **Cette robe vous va à merveille ! Et c'est tout de même plus convenable que vos tenues de paysanne.**

A peine arrivée, j'avais déjà envie de lui cracher au visage. Qui était-il pour critiquer mes origines ?! Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait offert la robe ? Pour que je sois présentable ?

_ **Si vous ne me jugez pas digne de votre compagnie, pourquoi m'avoir invitée ? **l'interrogeai-je en serrant les dents.

Germanus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut une autre voix qui résonna dans la pièce :

_ **Une présence féminine est toujours appréciée lors d'un dîner. Et votre répartie promet des échanges intéressants.**

Je me figeai en sentant Eben juste derrière moi. Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Les images de l'incident qui s'était produit à peine quelques heures plus tôt défilèrent dans ma tête et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Je sentis à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main sur ma cuisse, et je me mis à trembler. Ne me laisserait-il jamais tranquille ?!

Tristan :

L'évêque avait organisé ce dîner pour, soi-disant, passer un moment agréable tous ensemble, mais cela n'avait rien de plaisant. D'abord, aucun de nous ne désirait y aller. Ensuite, les intentions de Germanus vis-à-vis d'Aëlya semblaient dangereusement claires. Le fait qu'il l'invite et qu'il lui offre cette robe qui la sublimait ne présageait rien de bon.

En effet, si je l'avais toujours trouvée belle, ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Etre condamné à la regarder sans pouvoir la toucher était une véritable torture, surtout depuis que je l'avais embrassée le matin même. Je voulais sentir à nouveau son corps contre le mien, goûter ses lèvres douces jusqu'à m'en asphyxier. Au lieu de ça, je ne pouvais qu'observer les loups affamés lui tourner autour.

Car pour ne rien gâcher, Eben était de la partie et avait évidemment tourné le plan de table en sa faveur. Germanus était assis avec Arthur à sa gauche et Aëlya à sa droite. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, se trouvait Eben. Horton était assis à gauche d'Arthur et à droite de Lancelot. Gauvain était entre le blond et Galahad. Dagonet se trouvait à la gauche de Lancelot, à côté de Bors. Quant à moi, j'étais assis à la droite de Galahad.

xxxxxxxxx

Après le repas – qui s'était déroulé sans encombre, mais sans grand enthousiasme non plus – l'évêque décida de prolonger notre petite « fête » en rejoignant la foule de la taverne pour profiter de l'ambiance joviale. Alors que mes compagnons et moi marchions à l'écart des autres, Bors grommela :

_ **Je n'aime décidément pas ce Romain.**

_ **Tu n'es pas le seul**, renchérit Galahad.

_ **D'abord, il fait des avances à Aëlya. Ensuite, il lui offre ouvertement une robe et l'invite à dîner. A quoi joue-t-il ? **réfléchit Gauvain à voix haute. **Aurait-il oublié sa condition d'homme d'église ?**

_ **Etant donné le nombre de fois par jour où il mentionne son Dieu, cela m'étonnerait !** s'exclama Lancelot d'un ton sarcastique.

L'évêque persistait à tenter de nous convertir au christianisme, sans aucun résultat. Cependant, son insistance commençait sérieusement à porter sur nos nerfs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur de la taverne où la soirée battait son plein. Un groupe de musiciens jouaient dans un coin et des dizaines de personnes dansaient, Bretons ou soldats romains, seuls ou en couple. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Eben se pencher vers Aëlya.

_Voilà pour le chapitre 7. Si jamais vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, elles sont les bienvenues !_


End file.
